Enemies by blood
by Onej6
Summary: Several years ago in the time of evil dragon, brave knights and beautiful maidens. Things are different than they look. Were the dragons really evil? Were the knights always brave? And did the maidens always look breathtaking? i do not own ADJL R&R please
1. prologue

_Several years ago in the time of evil dragon, brave knights and beautiful maidens. Things are different than they look. Were the dragons really evil? Were the knights always brave? And did the maidens always look breathtaking? In this story I will take you on a journey through this time and show you the truth which is long forgotten by telling you the story of Jacob and Roselyn._

High above a forest flew a majestic eagle scrutinizing the land below searching for a prey. As the bird circled around he got hit by an arrow and dropped to the ground below.

"Wonderful shot Mylady." A short man with a wrinkled face and almost white hair said. "But that was your Uncle's favorite bird."

A seventeen old girl going eighteen with beautiful golden hair and a beautiful face turned around and had a gentle smile on her face.

"Have no worries Giles a bird more or less in my uncle's collection. Is something he will not notice. He does not leave the mansion much nowadays. It will be our little secret." She said as she placed her finger in front of her lips in a playful manner.

"We better go back to the mansion." Giles said as he looked to the sky. "it is getting dark and your eighteen birthday is tomorrow."

"Off course Giles just wait a moment I am going to get my trophy." The girl said.

"Okay but hurry up Roselyn I want to be inside before the sky darkens." He shouted at the running girl.

She returned not much later with the bird in her hand. She placed it in a bag on her horse and they Galloped back to the mansion.

As they arrived at the mansion they were greeted by one of the lackeys.

"Welcome back Mylady. Did you have a pleasant hunt?"

Rose had gotten of the horse and handed the reins to Giles who led the horses to their stable.

"yes. Lorrick it was a nice hunt. Could you bring this to the kitchen for me." Roselyn said as she handed the bag with the bird in it to Lorrick.

Lorrick made a face and took the bag between two fingers holding it as far as possible from himself.

" of course Mylady….Oh. and before I forget, your Uncle asked me if I could ask if you could meet him. He is in the library." After this Lorrick went to the kitchen.

As Roselyn went to the library she was greeted by her uncle.

"Aahh… Roselyn my favorite niece." He said.

"Hard not to be your Favorite niece. Seeing I am only one that is left."

Her uncle shivered at this.

"You know I am not the one who caused the death of your sister. Yet you treat like I am the one."

Roselyn sighed. "I know but it is hard for me I grew up with her she was sister we shared everything. Why did my parents take her with them but left me here."

"Roselyn. I know your still mourning about the death of your parents and sister so am I. But after tomorrow you will be able to get your revenge." He said.

"How will I be able to do that?"

"I send out several guards to find the dragon who killed your parents and sister. They send me a letter they found the dragon after tomorrow you will be heading north to face this dragon and bring me his hide."

Rose mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide open.

"You are not joking with me. I finally get to hunt down a dragon."

Her uncle smiled. "Happy birthday Roselyn."

Roselyn was in a great mood the whole day un till she entered her bedroom.

On the biggest wall was a painting displaying her parents and her sister who died three years prior. The painting was made a week before they left. She instantly felt like crying as she saw the painting.

"Mother, Father, my sister. The day after tomorrow I will leave the mansion and hunt down the dragon that killed you. I will avenge your deaths and make sure no other human gets hurt ever again by that beast." She said with tears flowing from her eyes.

She touched the faces on the painting one by one and went to bed.

_End of prologue _

**Something I thought of when I was watching a movie. This is kind of a story next to the sequel to Chance of exposure (for the people who read it the sequel is also being written) I hope you liked the prologue and that I sparked your interest.**

**Onej6**


	2. Chapter 1

Roselyn had not gotten a good night sleep. The event of the day before had filled her mind with nightmares. As she got out of bed she saw a new dress waiting in a chair with a note.

_A present from your love. _Was written on it. As Roselyn read it she groaned.

"That persistent boneheaded nitwit." She shouted.

She walked to her window with the dress in her hand and shouted.

"Giovanna, I have a new dress for you."

After a few seconds a small and chubby girl came running and stopped below Roselyn's window.

"Another one from Bradford?" she asked

"Yes, that nitwit does not know the meaning of I am not interested. Have fun with it." Roselyn said as she threw down the dress.

Giovanna thanked Roselyn a thousand times and went back to work.

Rose sighed and went back inside she dressed herself in a wide pink skirt and a white top Embroidered with red roses and left her room.

As she entered the ballroom there already were guests present and musicians were playing music.

The music stopped as she entered. All heads turned to her. Which made her feel uncomfortable. She did not like attention. A blonde man dressed in expensive clothes came to her and said.

"Ah my dove. Did you like my present?"

Roselyn raised an eyebrow and said with a mock kindness.

"I liked it as much as the inside smell of our waste bin. Ohh… and darling" she cupped his cheek into her gloved hand. "Don't call me dove. Even if you were the last man on earth you still would not get access to my heart." She smiled and left a perplexed Bradford.

_The idiot._ she thought. _Even after several rejections he still thinks he stands a chance. luckily tomorrow I am leaving this mansion._

She walked further and joined her uncle who was sitting at a large table with some elder people.

"This is my niece." He said as Roselyn sat down.

"Yes you have told them that many times before uncle." Roselyn said annoyed.

"A Roselyn let an old man be." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

Roselyn took his cup and smelled the contents.

"Didn't the doctor said you should stay away from ale?"

"It was my first one I was not planning on drinking it all day." He said.

Rose gave him a mock smile and turned the cup upside down dropping the contents to the floor. she called a maid and told her to bring her uncle some fresh juice and not to give him any more ale.

Roselyn was bored and took no effort to hide it. She opened every present with no interest. Had a couple of drinks and excused herself from the party. As she wanted to walk out of the ballroom she gets halted by Giles.

"Roselyn leaving already?"

"Yes, I am not feeling well. I want to go to bed and get ready for tomorrow."

Giles smiled. "You know I can't forget the little Roselyn when I look at you. always investigating searching for adventure. Fighting with chickens pretending they are monsters."

He sighed and he looked on an instant like an old frail man.

"Time certainly flies by."

Rose hugged the man. "You know you are my favorite. And I see you as a father."

"Please come Roselyn I want to show you something."

Roselyn followed the old man he led her to the attic he carried a candleholder to provide them with light.

As they reach the attic they walked to a locked room. Giles handed Rose the candleholder and opened the door. They entered the room.

"Your father asked me before he left. If he did not make it back before your eighteenth birthday to give you this."

He walked to an object covered by a blanket and pulled it off. Revealing a wonderful suit of armor. It was a black armor with golden trim and the family crest on the cape and shoulder.

"It is beautiful." Roselyn said stunned.

"And he wanted you to have this." He said as he handed her a sword.

As Roselyn took of the wrapping of the sword she was greeted by a hilt resembling a dragon with his head towards the blade and a ruby for an eye. It was long and the tip of the sword looked like the forked tongue of a snake.

"It has been sharpened by monks from a land far away from here. They have refined the art of sword making. They make swords which can cut through an arm with no effort."

Rose cried as she held the sword to her chest.

"Is something wrong?" Giles asked worried.

"No nothing Giles these tears I cry are tears of joy." The man was slightly taken aback as Roselyn wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Giles. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Until Giles spoke up.

"Better get you into bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

Rose nodded and followed the man downstairs. She said him goodnight and went to bed.

The next morning…

Rose was up early and had already dressed herself in the Suit of armor she had gotten the day before. She unsheathed the sword one time smiled at it and hung it on her waist.

As she entered the dining room her uncle was having breakfast. She cleared her throat to announce she was in the room.

Her uncle looked up from his dinner and placed his fingers against each other and studied Roselyn's appearance.

"It suits you well. I am sure you are not having breakfast with me."

Rose nodded. Her uncle stood and opened his arms. Roselyn walked into them and hugged the man.

"I will be missing you."

Rose looked him into the eyes and said. "Me too."

"Here you go." He said as he gave her a folded piece of parchment. "This map shows the cave of the dragon. Be victorious."

Rose was now in the courtyard saying goodbye to all the personnel. The last one was Giles. He was holding her horse and smiled as she turned to him.

She hugged him.

"Be safe." He said.

"of course. I will."

She got on her horse waved one last time and drove off.

After a while the rest of the personnel went back to work. Only Giles and Roselyn's uncle remained.

"She has become a wonderful woman." Giles said.

"Shame she is not going to enjoy it that long." Roselyn's uncle said as he turned and left. Leaving a confused Giles.

**Chapter one of Enemies by blood.**

**I'm on a writing spree it started on Friday till now that's five days in a row. New record baby. If I update tomorrow I can't tell. Maybe. Until next update.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	3. Chapter 2

Roselyn was traveling for several days now as she past a milestone it showed the path to a nearby town.

_Good, a way to resupply._ She thought.

She continued on a slow pace towards the town. She rode onto town square and saw all shops closed.

_That is uncommon, it is midday and all shops are closed._ She thought.

She got of her horse and walked it towards the inn. 'Squire inn' stood on the sign above. She entered the inn and found no one. She turned in a circle and unsheathed her sword.

_Something is wrong here. _

She almost got a heart attack as she heard someone clearing his throat. She turned and looked into the face of a boy probably her age.

"Can I help you?" he asked one of his eyebrows risen.

"I-I… Where is everybody?"

"They are watching a woman drown."

Roselyn raised her eyebrow in response.

"they think she is a witch." He said and mumbled. "They would not even recognize a witch even if she used magic in front of them."

Rose was confused by him talking to himself.

"Arthur is the name Arthur Percival Spudinsky. But call me Spud everyone in the village does."

"Okay? Spud. Can I resupply here somewhere?"

"Oh, Yes. I'm going to open my dad's shop if you follow me I can sell you what you need."

"Thanks." Roselyn said as she gave the boy a smile.

As they reached the store Spud opened the door and invited Roselyn in.

"Well just call if you are done I have to do something in the back."

Roselyn gathered some supplies such as food and medicinal herbs. And waited for the boy to return. After a while the boy had still not returned. Roselyn called him a few times but no response. She decided to enter the back of the shop.

She entered the back of the shop and was greeted by a show of flying supplies and a boy who desperately tried to get it all into his hands. As he saw her he stopped moving and dropped the goods he was holding. The flying supplies dropped to the ground as if nothing happened.

"Please do not tell anyone." The boy begged.

"You are a wizard?" Rose said not really interested.

"No, I am a student. I try to learn the basic spells but as you can see it does not work the way I want to." He said irritated and started to pick up the fallen goods.

"You make it sound like a chore." She chuckled. "_wihsirm sva sia meage"_

All the goods which had fallen onto the ground started to levitate and went back to the place where they belonged.

Spud was now looking with his mouth wide open at the spectacle before his eyes.

"How did you do that." He asked astounded.

"A butler of mine taught me the basics of magic. But I did not get the ability to use magic from birth so I use this ring." She said as she showed him the ring.

He studied the ring

"The 'darastrix iejir' ring more common called 'dragon blood ring'." He said to no one in particular. "Has the power to use someone's will and make it useable for magic or enhances the will of someone who can control magic. A very rare item. Worth thousands of gold."

"True, but how did you know that?"

"Well… seeing if becoming a wizard would fail. I always could become a assistant of a knight." He replied.

Roselyn raised an eyebrow. "How is knowing that going to help a knight."

"In a lot of ways. When I know enough about magical items and such I can become a potion brewer. And if the knight has found something I can determine it is valuable or not."

Roselyn nodded. "That can come in handy but if you do not mind I want to pay for my supplies."

"sure." He replied and they walked to the front of the shop.

As Roselyn paid for her supplies Spud said.

"Just out of curiosity. What are you going to do? You bought quite a lot supplies."

"I am on a quest to avenge my parents and sister's death." Roselyn said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Oh… I suppose you could not use a soon to be wizard or potion brewer on your mission, right?"

"Are you offering to join me?"

"Well no… I mean. If you wanted to. You heard what they do to witches and such. So… I really need to stop rambling now." He said.

"I would appreciate if you came with me."

"What? Are you serious?"

Rose nodded.

"Wait a second I am going to get my belongings." He said and stormed off.

After a while he returned completely dressed in blue robes held together by a string of bright white rope at the waist. A stereotype wizard hat and a bag.

"What is in the bag?" Roselyn asked.

"Spell book a few potions and ingredients for potion brewing. I only have to write a letter for my father and we can go."

He searched for a piece of parchment and something to write with and slapped himself into the head.

"Forgot my dad cannot read. Just have to draw it then."

He drew his father what he was going to do with the same amount talent a five year old could muster and placed it on the counter.

"well I am ready."

"Rose walked to her horse and got in the saddle. She outstretched her hand and Spud took it.

They slowly went out of the town. After an hour. Spud said

"You have not told me your name yet."

Roselyn taught for a moment.

"what cat's got your tongue?"

"No my name is Roselyn, Roselyn von Hunts. But call me Rose."

"Okay Rose who killed your parents if I may ask."

Rose face contorted in anger.

"A vile murderous dragon." Rose hissed.

"A dragon? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well a few months ago a man came into our town asking if we had seen a dragon. He said the dragon was hurt by how his village treated the dragon. But he never said the dragon was violent or had given any indication to kill. It just fled." Spud said.

"They are cowards if someone does not stand up to them they will kill because no one will try to prevent it. But if they get a repercussion. They will flee tails between their legs why do you think knights always win." Rose replied rather edgy

"If you say so."

The duo continued in silence as the sun was starting to go down.

**Chapter two for you :D**

**Just some info. I know some of you will be like 'wait a minute rose hates magical creatures, Right?' Well in this fic her 'family' only holds a grudge towards dragons. So I hope it clears things up a bit.**

**Until next update**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	4. Chapter 3

Giles walked through the mansion with a tray full of pastry and tea. He entered the library of the mansion and put the tray on the table. He was about to call Roselyn's uncle as he heard.

"I will be there in a minute."

It took a few minutes before Roselyn's uncle came to the table. Giles poured in a cup of tea and handed him a piece of pastry.

"Researching again Mylord?"

"Yes I am. But I will leave in a few minutes. I have a meeting with someone."

Giles raised an eyebrow.

"You did not announce it this morning."

"Yes… I just got a letter by pigeon. So tell the kitchen staff to serve dinner late. I will be home after dark."

Roselyn's uncle stood and walked out the library. Giles shook his head and cleaned the table. He walked out of the library towards the kitchen.

Some time later…

A man entered a small inn. Somewhere far away from civilization. He motioned the barman who pointed to a rag separating a part of the inn. He walked through the rag and was greeted by a figure sitting in the shadow.

"Ah… Cerberus. It has been a long time my friend."

"Three years is not a long time, Shadow."

The man leaned forward out of the shadow to reveal his face. It had several scars and a sewn shut eye.

"In my business it is."

Cerberus chuckled and threw a bag of gold on the table in front of Shadow.

"Three thousand for this girl" he said as he threw a painting on the table.

"Three thousand? That was what you paid the last time."

"The last time you almost died yourself. Which would not have been very good for me. so make sure this time nothing happens."

Shadow touched a scar on his face.

"Yes, I remember, the woman had a good swing with her sword. But luckily bad aim." He said in a way like remembering good old times.

"But. That is history. Happened, nothing we can chance."

"Let us hope you will be better this time. This girl is far more dangerous as those three together." Cerberus said as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry. This time I will be prepared."

**XXXX**

"So… how is has been your life till now?" Spud asked.

They had established a camp near a river to stay for the night and were sitting around the campfire.

Rose shrugged.

"Pretty dull actually."

"Pretty dull? That describes your life?" Spud said with a risen eyebrow.

"No… it is just I lived it my whole life after a while you take it for granted. So you will start to see it as dull."

Spud nodded.

"I can imagine. My life was boring day in day out. It went like this. Morning open shop if night falls close shop. Sunday we go to church. Week in week out. Till the day I met this wizard I unintentionally helped him as he was attacked by wolfs. He felt I could use magic. And said he would teach me. that happened a year back."

"my uncle told me two years ago my parents and sister was killed by a dragon. Before that he just said they had not returned yet. I cried a lot of times after that I even do now. I hope my revenge on that beast will make me feel better." Rose said as she laid down on her back and look at the sky.

"Something of vengeance. I had tasted for the first time, as aromatic wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy: its after-flavor, metallic and corroding, gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned." Spud said as if he was an old man

"What?" Rose asked as she got up and leaned on her elbows.

"It means if you get your revenge it will be a great feeling at first. But afterwards you will feel even worse." Spud said. "sometimes killing someone is not the answer."

Rose face contorted with anger. "I am not killing someone I am killing something. I do not want to continue this, goodnight."

She turned her face away from spud went to sleep. Spud shook his head and sighed he went to sleep as well.

The next day went by without a word between the two. As night returned once again. They were searching for a place to sleep.

"Are we there yet?" Spud asked.

"The cave of the dragon is about ten hours from now. Tomorrow we will continue and I will kill the dragon after that we will return to my mansion and will ask Giles if he can train you."

"Who says you are going to make it back to your mansion, girl?" A voice came out of nowhere.

Rose unsheathed her Sword and got into a combat stance. Spud raised his arms and tried to look tough but failed miserably.

Out of the bushes came several men fully clad in black and their faces made unrecognizable.

"What do you want?" Rose said her voice slightly trembling.

The man who had spoken earlier came now into view the only one who had no mask. Rose could clearly see the scars and other old injuries.

The man smiled a wicked smile.

"You." he said and signaled the men.

They attacked Roselyn and Spud.

Spud not knowing what to do. Raised his arm and shouted the first incantation he could think of.

"_suaco drevab." _The man who got hit flew with a immense speed against a tree and screamed in agony as he felt bones shatter inside of him.

"I did it? I did it." Spud said astounded by his own skill. "Oh…Yes come one you big brutes."

He launched another spell and hit another. "Roselyn did you…"

His sentence was cut short as he got hit on his head by a dull object.

"that hurts a lot." He said in a droopy manner as he collapsed to the ground.

Rose was putting up a good fight. But slipped up as she did not hear another one joining the fight. She got hit in the stomach which caused her to collapse on one knee. After this the man with no mask grabbed her hair.

"Not so tough now, are we?" He said as he delivered a punch in her face.

Rose fell to the floor. her vision slowly darkening.

"Kill her." She heard the man say.

Her heart started to beat wildly. as another man got a dagger from his belt and lowered himself towards her ready to slit her throat. Just before he did , she heard a thunderous roar and saw the man's eyes widen in front of her as he was thrown away by a unknown force. She felt herself being lifted and she got engulfed by darkness.

**.**

**End of chapter three.**

**Hope you like the chapter :D guess who she is going to meet in the next chapter?**

**And to luiz's review I maybe going to use Trixie in this story but in whole different way you would expect. So I hope I answered your question **

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	5. Chapter 4

**The following chapter has been approved by Mr. T here is his message.**

"**yo.. I'm mister T and I pity the fool who doesn't read and review. So better don't be a fool and R&R**

"**Or I'll come to you and make you. Got that!"**

**This message has been brought to you by TOTAL RANDOMNESS. The number one in things that have nothing to do with this story whatsoever.**

Rose groaned as she woke up. Her body sour from her encounter with those men. As she opened her eyes she saw she was in a dimly lit cave a small fire crackling in the corner provided her light and casted eerie shadows on the wall. She was lying on a king size bed. She threw the blankets of her and found her abdomen wrapped in bandages. She looked to her right and saw Spud in a similar bed with his head wrapped in bandages sound asleep.

She got up and picked up her sword which was lying next to her bed.

She scanned the room for an exit. She saw a crevice just big enough to fit a human.

The further she walked through the crevice the more she could hear a rumbling snore. She exited the crevice and was taken aback for a moment. Before her mere feet away lied an enormous dragon his head towards her and easily over 160 feet. She swallowed and tried to contain the anger she felt building up inside her. She slowly moved towards the dragon and around his head as she did this the dragon stirred in his sleep. She stopped and was too scared to breath as the dragon assumed his original position she moved further. Slow and silent.

She arrived at the beast's neck and raised her sword not aware of something slithering behind her. She brought down her sword but before it impaled the dragon's neck she felt something pull her ankle the next moment she knew, she was hanging head down a few feet high of the ground. Her sword lying somewhere on the cave's ground.

The dragon raised his head and moved her face mere inches of his.

"You know it is impolite to kill someone in his sleep, especially if this someone saved your life the day before."

Rose mind was blank. She could not say a word.

The dragon chuckled.

"And by the way if you want to kill me in one strike go for my left ear. Not my neck." He said as he dropped her on the ground.

Rose scrambled away from the dragon her eyes scanning the cave desperately looking for her sword. She saw it lying not far from her as she crawled towards it and nearly had it a giant tail dropped between her and the sword.

"You did not succeed in killing me as I was asleep. Do you really think you can do it now, I am awake?"

Rose did not know if the dragon was going to kill her. If he really wanted she would be death already. The tail moved out of the way and Rose barrel-rolled and grabbed her sword as she rolled over it she immediately was on her feet in combat stance. Panting as her body screamed to her in agony her injuries she had gotten during the fight with the group of men were taking their toll.

She charged at the dragon but before she came near him she was again upside down in the air.

This time Rose found the courage to say something.

"Either kill me or fight me dragon. but do not waste my time talking." She said with venom in her voice.

The dragon moved her again close to his face and he growled deeply. He dropped her to the ground and turned his back on her as he did this he said.

"You better get some rest. You took a pretty awful beating. And your friend is awake."

He walked deeper into the cave leaving a bewildered Rose.

As soon Rose was over her bewildering. She moved back to the crevice and walked through there see could indeed see Spud who had awoken. Next to him was the giant dragon lying with his belly on the floor watching the young man.

Rose hesitated not sure of what to do. But for the sake of Spud she moved closer to his bed. The dragon moved his line of vision from the boy to her. This made her grab the handle of her sword.

"Do not fear me. if I wanted to kill you I would have already done it."

Rose slowly released the handle of the sword and moved to Spud and the dragon.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I am not sure my knowledge of the human body is limited. I only bandaged him and gave him a potion which makes him feel less pain." The dragon said.

As Rose looked up to the dragon he could see something in his eyes. Worry? she did not know.

"He has a few healing potions in his bag did you take it with you?" she asked.

She was startled as the tail of the dragon moved between her and the bed as he reached for the bag he handed it to Rose. Rose took out a vial with a red liquid and handed it to the dragon's tail. He narrowed his eyes as he inspected the vial.

"Are you sure this is a healing potion?" He asked.

"how would I know he has all kinds of potions in his bag."

"Only one way to find out." He said

He uncorked the vial and immediately the smell of rotten eggs filled the cave.

"What in the name of Camelot is that." Rose asked as she desperately tried to block the stench of the unknown potion.

The dragon put the vial directly under his nose and took a small sniff. He shuddered.

"A sulfur based stink potion. Very effective for repelling unwanted people. Just a drop of this could stink up a whole town." He said and put back the cork on the vial.

"I must say the last time I smelled something like that was when my dad had those sick sheep for dinner. Better let him sleep. He was awake a few minutes ago but I have the capability to scare people when they see me."

The dragon walked towards a hole which could fit him easily. Rose walked through the small crevice. The dragon was now lying with his head on his forelegs. Eyeing Roselyn. Rose was doing the same sitting cross-legged.

"You look familiar." The dragon said. "But I cannot precisely remember from what."

This angered Rose. "You killed my parents and sister. The people I loved."

The dragon showed a face full of confusion.

"I have not killed anyone in years. Well… maybe a so called dragon slayer now and then. But they were not the same as you. And I never kill children."

"Well you killed my sister that is why I look so familiar I look exactly like her." Rose screamed Tears formed in her eyes.

The dragon scratched his chin as if in deep thought.

He then looked at Rose.

"Elizabeth?" He slowly said. "Was your sister?"

Rose was muted for a moment.

"You know her name?" she asked voice trembling.

"Yes and your parent's names Frederick and Margret." he said and moved closer to her. "What happened to them?"

"Stay there." Rose said as she raised her sword.

"You killed them." Her voice slow and emotionless.

"I would never kill those people." The dragon said accused. "They were one of the few people who accepted me and my father as friends of them even if we were dragons."

"Liar!" Rose shouted tears now flowing freely. "They went away to let my sister kill her first dragon."

"Who told you that?" He said his voice filled with both anger and disappointment. "Hear me now and here me well. Fredrick would never kill a dragon. he thanks his life to one."

"What do you mean by that?" Rose said as she shakily lowered her sword.

"My father saved him. when I was just a little wyrmling. If my father had not found him he would be death."

"But my uncle said."

The dragon narrowed his eyes. "I know what your uncle said and I know who your uncle is."

Rose opened her mouth to say something but closed it as she saw the dragon wasn't done.

"That monster killed my mother." The dragon said with a voice full of hatred.

"And you are not going to kill me." Rose said as she raised her sword once again.

"You have nothing to fear we dragons only bare a grudge to the one that hurts us. Not the family of that person."

"I do not know what to do." Rose said as she lowered her sword defeated.

The dragon showed her a smile.

"We can start over properly introduce and I can tell you about our true nature." He said.

Rose hesitated she looked the dragon in the eye and knew he was speaking the truth.

She dropped her sword and took a deep bow.

"Roselyn von Hunts. But call me Rose."

The dragon smiled and also gave a deep bow.

"they Call me _Jacob the Fierce_. But my friends call me Jacob."

**Chapter 4 of enemies by blood. **

**Hope you like it. Turned out longer than planned but I can live with that.**

**Well you heard Mr. T so Read and review because he 'pities the fools' who do not. ( I know Random has me blame him he is one of my many personalities.)**

**Onej6**

**P.S Random says hi.**


	6. Chapter 5

Minutes of silence past between the two beings. Jacob's ear twitched and he turned his head towards the entrance of the cave. Rose saw his movement and did the same.

Time slowed down and came to a complete halt. The only one that moved was Jacob he turned.

Fire engulfed his colossal body and he shrank to the size of a human being. It was a boy with black hair well toned body and a reasonable height.

"Trishale I know you are here. So you can come out." He said a hint of disgust in his voice.

Out of the shadow came a black haired African girl. A body to die for and a face made by the gods themselves but there was no halo above her head, she had a devil's tail and two small horns in her hair.

"What gave it away. My smell or that the time stopped." She said as she seductively walked towards Jacob.

As she reached him she circled him touching his shoulders, neck and back in a seductive manner.

"I like your Dragon form more. It shows power and I like a man with a tail." She said and stopped in front of him.

Jacob scoffed. "You know your talk has no effect on me. I will never take your offer."

"Come on now Jacob. I'm only delivering a message from my master we can still be friends." She stepped forward open arms. Ready to hug Jacob.

He took a step back and halted her movement. "No we cannot be friends. People like you hunt for desperate souls and promise them power. But the only thing you give them is damnation."

"Jacob." She said as she shook her head. "We do not choose our masters. If I disobey I will get the damnation myself so I rather keep him happy. Even if it means hurting some lonely souls."

"psychotic female." He scoffed.

Trishale smiled.

"I like it when you talk dirty to me." without a warning she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. "Take the offer. It will make you even more powerful and we can be together."

Jacob grasped her arms and pulled them slowly off his neck. "We will never be together. Now leave."

The woman had a hurt expression on her face which was replaced with a cruel smile. "one day you will take this offer. It is only a matter of time."

She walked back into the shadow and disappeared.

Jacob could feel the time slowly going further again. He went back into his dragon form and took the position he originally had. His mind still at the conversation he had seconds ago.

"what did you hear?" Rose asked.

"what?" he shook his head. "A rabbit. It was just instincts taking the lead nothing to worry about."

"So are you now going to tell me your species nature and such." Rose said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"First I want you to trust me."

Fire engulfed him and he shrunk to a height of a bit over 8 feet. And his dragon form had now a more humanoid appearance as he stood on two legs.

He outstretched his hand for Rose to take. "Take my hand."

Rose took a step back from the dragon. "What are you going to do?"

"I want you to trust me." He said. "Take my hand."

Rose hesitated and slowly outstretched her hand as she touched Jacob hand it was a soft and warm hand. Something she did not expect.

"Not that hard. Am I right?" he said.

"I think so…"

He lowered on all fours.

"now touch my snout."

"Oh no I am not going to touch your snout there are teeth and out of it comes fire." She said as she put her hands behind her back.

"I thought we already had this conversation if I really wanted, you already would be dead." He said slightly disappointed in Rose reaction.

Rose hesitated again and closed her eyes she nearly touched Jacob her hand now trembling. The last few inches Jacob moved in himself.

Rose blinked several times in surprise. Again the scales of the dragon seemed soft and warm. She stared at Jacob who was nuzzling her hand and purring as he did it.

"Eh… Are you okay?" Rose asked.

Jacob opened his eyes and pulled back embarrassed.

"Ehmm… Sorry Feral instincts taking over. And your hand is so soft. I could not resist it." He said as he chuckled nervously.

"Well your scales they are soft to I always thought the where…"

"Hard? Cold? Or slimy. I know a lot of people think that. But when I feel comfortable my scales usually soften. How it works don not ask. I do not know myself."

Rose nodded. She was feeling awkward.

"Now come and get on my back." Jacob said.

"okay?" Rose said.

She also hesitated this time. But shorter than before.

"Hold on to my scales."

"What are going to do?" She asked.

"You will see." He said.

He slowly moved towards the entrance of the cave and unfolded his wings.

"No you are not going to…"

Her words turned into a scream as Jacob lifted off the ground after a while he said.

"You can open your eyes now."

"I do not want to." She said as she clutched his neck.

"Do it you will love it, I promise."

Rose opened her eyes and watch she saw took her breath away. She saw a beautiful landscape. Lakes, forests and a occasional town here and there.

"It is wonderful." She said in awe.

"I know. The world seems peaceful from this height but if you lower to the ground. Most of the times it is the opposite." He said.

"I know." Rose replied

They flew for a while and the sun started to go down.

"one last place I want to show you."

He flew with her towards a mountain and landed gracefully on a plateau. Rose got off his back and was astounded by the view of the sunset.

"I sometimes come here just to clear my mind and enjoy the view." Jacob said.

"it is wonderful. I wish I could come here every day." Rose said.

"Just ask. I would bring you."

Rose smiled to him. her first genuine smile towards the dragon. She had a strange feeling in her stomach. She did not know what it was. It could be the hunger the last time she had eaten was the morning the day before. As she thought about food. Her stomach thought it was a good moment to speak up.

Jacob Chuckled. "I think your stomach is telling you something."

Rose smiled an embarrassed smile. "I think I could use something to eat."

The dragon smiled mischievous. "hop on I know a place."

Several minutes later.

"I cannot believe you did that." Rose laughed in delight.

"What the man is a criminal always extorting people. So I thought you would not mind." He laughed along with Rose.

"The face he made as he saw you. wonderful." Rose said as she impersonated the man's expression.

They had gotten a bread and a cow as the loot. The returned to the cave and landed in it.

Rose was still laughing slightly.

"I must say it was fun."

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Jacob said as he blew fire on some wood that was lying in a corner of the cave.

After Rose had eaten she took some meat and put it aside for Spud. Jacob had eaten the rest of the cow and was back in his original size.

Rose yawned. " I am tired."

"why do you not go to sleep. I will guard you and your friend. U can use the bed."

"Well okay? Thanks for the flight."

"You're welcome, Goodnight." Jacob turned and extinguished the fire.

Rose slowly walked towards the small crevice. She was about to go through it as she turned to look at Jacob he already gotten in a comfortable position to spent the night.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

**End of chapter**

**Hope you like it. Next update maybe tomorrow.**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	7. Chapter 6

**I changed I the last part of the previous chapter. (after they return from the flight.) mainly because my fear that the development between Rose and Jacob goes to fast has been confirmed in the review of Fu dogg.**

**On to the chapter…**

Somewhere in the depths of Hell….

Thrishale strolled through a hallway. The hallway was littered with damned souls who all had fallen for the deal of the devil. Even her soul was owned by the devil. The only reason she wasn't circling between them was that she was the one who helped the devil get these souls.

She entered a massive room with a throne at the other end. There were shade demons circling the floor and as she entered they started to circle her.

"I presume he did not take the offer?" a voice boomed through the room.

"No, not even when I threw in my irresistible self." She said to the voice.

"you are too full of yourself. Don not forget who gave you your beauty and your gift."

A huge figure resembling a dragon out of fire slithered over towards Thrishale shrinking the closer he got.

As he reached her he was a mere 13 feet high and circled her. His head coming close to her ear.

"I gave it to you and can take it away anytime." He said as he moved a claw over her arm.

As he did this the arm changed into rotten flesh. He moved his hand over it again to change it back.

Thrishale shivered at this.

"Do not forget your duty. Bring me the soul of that dragon."

"But why does it have to be him, you could choose another." Thrishale whined.

"No, it has to be him. He has something that I need for my plan to work."

"And what is that?" she asked hands on her hips.

"that is for me to know and for you to wonder. Now go there are souls waiting."

The figure slithered around her once more and went back to his Throne.

"Do not fail me Thrishale."

"I will not fail you master." Thrishale said as she bowed.

She turned and left.

**XXXX**

Rose awoke as she heard a man groan. It took her a moment to realize it was Spud.

She got out the bed and moved next to his. Jacob walked up behind her.

"is he awake?" he asked.

"Who Rose I had such a strange dream." He said. "first we were fighting some bad guys the next I know I wake up and see a…" he rubbed his eyes and opened them. "Dragon!"

The shock causing him to fall of the bed head first.

"Spud?" Rose said. "Are you okay."

"I think so. For a minute I thought I saw a…" his sentence cut short by a girly scream he let out.

"we already past the 'aahh a dragon' part." Jacob said amusement clearly hearable.

"ow.. okay?" Spud replied.

"Who is that." Spud mouthed to Rose.

"Jacob, Spud, Spud, Jacob." She introduced the two beings.

"A pleasure to eat. I mean meet you." Jacob said as he bowed.

"Likewise, I guess." Spud said and rubbed his head. "My head is killing me."

"Here is your bag. We did not know which one was the healing potion."

"This one." He said as he pulled out a vial filled with a blue liquid.

He gulped down the whole bottle.

"Aahhh. That tastes good." He said.

"You can use magic. Am I right?" Jacob asked Spud.

"Well I can use it a bit. I am not the best wizard… Yet."

"So you use the Draconic spells Or the Latin rhyme spells?"

"Well depends, most of the time draconic I guess." Spud said.

"nothing above the original." Jacob proudly said.

"Original?" Rose asked her eyebrow risen.

"We dragons are the source of magic. Our blood contains elements which make humans able to use magic. One of Spud's ancestors must have been a very good friend of a dragon being able to get it."

"What makes you think he got it from the dragon and didn't take it." Spud asked.

"If you take the blood from a dragon by force. It will be useless. It is a safety measure so evil persons cannot get their hands on magic. Unfortunately even dragons can be misguided by some people."

"I feel dirty." Spud suddenly said.

Jacob blinked a few times. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you have a place around here where I can wash. I do not like the blood which crusted up in my hair."

"In the back of the cave. Is a small lake with a waterfall. You can use that. I suppose. And I think you would like to clean yourself as well." He said as he turned to Rose.

Rose looked down her clothes. They weren't very clean. And she could use a wash.

"That would be nice. Yes." She said.

"could I bring you something else." Jacob asked the two humans.

"well I could use some clothes these are.." he smelled his robe and continued with a hoarse voice. "a bit dirty."

Jacob thought for a moment. "I think I have something wait here."

He opened his wings and flew deeper into the cave. After a while he returned with a dress and some clothes for Spud.

"here you go."

As he handed Spud the clothes ,Spud stormed off shouting. "First."

Jacob and Rose shook their heads in amusement.

"here" he softly said as he handed her the dress. "be careful it was my mother's."

This confused Rose. "Did you just say it belonged to your mother? How would she be able to fit in this one. She was a dragon right?"

"Yes she was." Jacob chuckled. "there is a part of us you do not know. We can change into…"

Fire engulfed his body and shrunk into a human height. As the fire disappeared a boy Rose's age his hair black with green tips in it. A well toned body. A handsome face and green eyes from which the pupils almost looked like the ones he had in dragon form stood there smiling at Rose.

"Humans."

**End of chapter.**

**So you like it? I hope you do. If you don't like it I has pouty face. SO LIKE IT!**

**LOL please review,**

**Onej6**


	8. Chapter 7

For a more than three minutes Rose was looking at Jacob wide eyes until he decided to speak up.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to say something."

"I-I…" She stammered "You're hot."

That sentence made Rose Smack herself. "I just said that out loud. Didn't I?"

Jacob face was flushed with a Shade of red his scales would be jealous of.

"I am going to look if Spud is done." Jacob said as he ran off as he looked back at Rose he tripped. "Nothing happened I am fine."

As he walked around the corner he bumped into Spud. "Oh sorry Spud. I can see your done."

Spud seemed as if deep in thought and was eyeing Jacob. "Nope. I don't know. Who the hell are you?"

"it's me Jacob."

This made Spud laugh.

"You are Jacob?" He said between laughs. As he stopped laughing he continued.

"please my friend, Jacob is a dragon. you know. Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire. And you are well sorry I don't know how to put this." He gently placed a hand on Jacobs shoulder. "You are a Human."

Jacob chuckled and took a step back. Fire engulfed him and before Spud stood the enormous dragon form of Jacob. Spud let out a girly scream and was hanging from a stalactites.

Jacob sighed and reverted to his human form.

"Like I said before I thought we already had the scaring part. Come down."

"I do not know how."

"You are a wizard. Surely you can use magic." Jacob said irritated.

"Which spell?"

Jacob pondered for a moment. He pointed his hand towards the stalagmites beneath and said.

"_seltur wielg"_

The stalagmites changed into a giant heap of feathers. Spud let himself fall down and walked next to Jacob.

"You can use magic?"

"Well of course." Jacob answered. "I am a dragon you know."

"Can you teach me?"

"I don't know. I can try but can't promise you anything." Jacob said.

As they arrived where Rose was there was an awkward silence.

"Did I miss something?" Spud asked as he looked from Rose to Jacob who both were standing in a way their lines of view would not cross each other.

"No nothing happened." Rose Quickly said. "I am going to wash myself."

She did a quick peek at Jacob who was doing the same as her. As their eyes met. They adverted their look. Rose felt her cheeks starting to go red. She shook it off and made a run for the little lake.

"What happened?" Spud asked Jacob once again.

Jacob went into the small crevice followed by Spud.

"I asked you something."

"Let just say she didn't expect me to change into a human. She was baffled and said something she did not want." Jacob said as he threw himself on the bed.

"What exactly?"

"That does not matter. Something stupid." Jacob said as he smiled to himself.

At the small lake…

Rose had undressed herself and entered the water. it wasn't cold water. it was a nice temperature to bade in. She dipped her head under water and cleaned her hear. She swam back to the edge and leaned against it.

"Stupid." She said to herself. "What will his thoughts be?"

"I am so stupid. It totally slipped."

"I can see you like him." A female voice came from behind Rose.

Rose turned and covered herself. "What are you doing here. Who are you?"

"I? Call me Thris. What I am doing here enjoying the view." She said as she swam over to Rose.

"I must say he has taste."

"What?" Rose shouted in bewilderment.

"You look good for a mortal. I can see he has a thing for you."

"You're wrong." Rose said.

"Maybe but I know Jacob. His expressions, how he watches you. you maybe are together for only two days now. But a dragon's love is always love on first sight."

"You are a crazy woman. Now leave. before I call Jake."

Trix smiled as she heard that. "You already nicknaming him seems the feeling is mutual. Only time will tell… bye… Rose."

The woman moved backwards into the shadow and disappeared.

Rose was confused now. She quickly got out of the water and dried herself. She tried on the dress of Jacob's mom. It fitted her perfectly. She smiled at the dress. And thought of what that woman said.

_Is she right. She can't be, can she? _She thought.

"Who dares to enter the Cave of Jonathon the Awful." A voice boomed behind her.

Rose turned around her eyes widened in fear. A grey dragon even larger as Jacob stood before her his head now lowered so it is right in front her. "Well… Are you going to answer."

**Xxxx**

Back at the Von Hunts mansion….

Cerberus the uncle of Roselyn woke up and smiled.

"Three nights have passed, today I will receive the message of Shadow." He said to himself.

He got dressed and walked towards the dining room. He was greeted by Giles.

"good morning sir, you're in a rather good mood today."

"Indeed I am Giles. I have a feeling this is going to be a wonderful day could you please go to the stable and ready my horse I have a feeling I going to the town today."'

"Of course, mylord." Giles said as he bowed and walked out of the room.

Cerberus was about to take a sip of his tea as an arrow entered through the open window. Shattering the cup in his hand and penetrating itself into the wall. On the arrow was a note.

Cerberus smiled and took the note of the arrow.

He started to read.

_Something went terribly wrong _

_We were not able to kill the girl._

_Meet me at my place._

_Shadow._

His hands were now trembling. He let out a roar of anger and stormed off to the stables.

Giles was busy reading Cerberus horse as Cerberus entered.

"Get out of my way old man." He said as he pushed Giles away. Before Giles had time to say something Cerberus was on his Horse and of to god knows where.

Some time later…

As Cerberus entered the small inn. He immediately walked through the rag and pushed Shadow over the table.

"You said you could handle it." Cerberus shouted as he placed the point of the blade in Shadow's neck.

"You said it would only be the girl."

"What do you mean by that?" Cerberus asked his eyes narrowed.

"There was a boy who could use magic and as one of my man was about to finish the job a dragon showed up. I and Marty are the only ones that are left."

Cerberus removed his sword. "A dragon?"

"Yes a big red one."

"The last time I was there, there only was a gray and dark blue one." He said. His eyes than widen in realization.

"They had a hatchling. Now it makes sense." He said to no one in particular.

"Euh… you're losing me there. Buddy." Shadow said confused.

"How could I be so stupid I could have know she protected her young. Never would a dragon try so much to fight the effects of sphinx hair."

"Yes… thanks for the info. What you're going to do now. I mean she is still alive." Shadow interrupted

"Do not worry my friend. I will get what you need to render that dragon powerless after that, she is all yours." Cerberus said. "I will send a pigeon when I have the sphinx hair. Until I have it, you do not have to do anything."

Cerberus left and got on his horse and left, unaware of a figure moving out of the shadows. The figure changed into a robin and flew off.

**End of chapter**

**Here you go chapter 7 hope you like it. And cookies for the one who guesses who the figure is. ^^**

**Please Review.**

**Onej6**


	9. Chapter 8

"Well… Are you going to answer."

Rose wasn't able to answer. She looked at the dragon who inhaled a deep breath and threw his head back.

Rose was so scared she collapsed. She adverted her eyes. The thing she heard next confused her.

The dragon was laughing. Not the evil kind but the kind you have when you see something hilarious.

"What?" Rose asked confused as the dragon stopped laughing and turned his face to her.

"You must be Roselyn. I must say the differences between you and your sister. Are almost unnoticeable." He said as he eyed her.

"you are a little taller and your nose is slightly smaller. Oh that Rhymes." The dragon chuckled to himself. "Everything alright with your sister and parents?"

Rose eyes started so sting with tears. She adverted her look from the dragon.

Fire engulfed the dragon's body and he changed to his human form. A man with brown hair slowly graying and concern visible in his features.

"What is wrong? Did something happen to Fredrick?"

Rose broke down tears flowing freely.

"They were killed by someone." She sobbed.

At this moment Jacob and Spud walk in. As Jacob saw Rose sobbing he walked to her and tried to sooth her.

"What did you do to her?" he asked as he shot a glare towards Jonathon.

"please Jacob don't. he didn't know." Rose said as she wiped away her tears. "I'll explain."

After Rose stopped Crying they all moved towards the front of the cave there Rose explained to Jonathon what happened.

Jonathon's face was stripped of its color.

"Roselyn sorry. I did not know. I was thrilled seeing the other daughter of my friend." He said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"No I am sorry I should not have reacted that way. It is childish."

"It is not childish to show your feelings. If you feel to cry then cry. Do you want scream then scream. Never suppress your emotions it can destroy you from the inside." Jonathon said with a stern face.

"But the main question now is who tried to frame us." Jacob said.

"Easy." Spud said. "It is her uncle."

"What!" Rose shouted. "My uncle would never do something like that."

"Who told you. that your sister and parents were killed by a dragon?" Spud said.

"My uncle."

"Who knew the location of this dragon?"

"My uncle." Rose replied.

"Isn't that a coincidence. Firstly why would he send you to avenge you sister and parents deaths. On our way here you said he once killed a dragon. So if he wanted he could kill the dragon himself. But he didn't. You know why? He needed a excuse for your death. Sorry but with the evidence I have now I would put my gold on your uncle." Spud said.

"No, he would not do that not to his own niece and sister. Would he?"

This time Jonathon spoke up.

"Your uncle is capable of horrible things. He and your father were not the same. Their feelings towards dragons are so different. They collided several times. Your father told me this himself."

"It is true Rose." Jacob spoke. "I have to agree with Spud and my father. It has to be your uncle."

Rose looked at all three men. "I-I… do not want to believe it. He is the last family I have."

"That isn't right Rose." Jonathon said. "I consider you as family. Stay as long as you want. If you want me to join you and confront your uncle just say the words."

Rose smiled at Jonathon. "Thanks."

"Now go entertain yourself. Leave the cave there is a lake not far from here."

Rose, Spud and Jacob left for the lake. Jacob got halted by Jonathon.

"Wait up son." Jonathon said.

"Yes father."

"You like her don't you?" Jonathon said with a smile.

"I don't know what your talk about." Jacob said as he tried to walk further.

"Don't fool me kid. I know you like her."

Jacob sighed in defeat. "okay maybe a little."

"A little? I could smell your pheromones inside the cave. It is not just a little."

Jacob glared at his dad. "That has nothing to do with her."

He then stormed off.

"Don't fool yourself Jakers. I maybe am old. But I was in love once. but did not defend it so I lost it. I hope you can hold on to it." Jonathon whispered as his son already was past the threes.

At the lake…

"Just curios. But how do you get your names?" Roselyn asked Jacob.

"What do you mean? From my parents just like you." Jacob replied as he stood in the water in dragon form searching for fish.

"You want to tell me they called you Jacob the Fierce." Rose said eyebrow risen.

"No only Jacob. We don't do family names. The Fierce is the name I got from bards who accompany so called dragon slayers." He said and made a jump for a fish. "Almost."

"Let me try."Rose said.

"Be my guest." Jacob said as he got out of the water. he placed himself on the lakeside and watched Rose.

She stood completely still, fish circling her.

"I don't think standing still is making you catch a fish." Jacob said.

"Just watch."Rose whispered.

She stood completely still for a few seconds more and with the speed of lightning she grabbed a fish and threw it on the lakeside.

Jacob's jaw was hanging wide open. Rose slowly moved back to the riverside and used her hands to close Jacob's jaw.

"You were catching flies." She amusingly said.

"I did not know you could do that."

"Something I learned from my butler Giles. He is a wizard. But also knows a lot of other things. He helped me get ready for the whole slay the dragon thing." She said as she got her self seated against a tree.

"I bet he will be disappointed as he hears you did not slay a dragon but became friends with one."

"we never agreed on becoming friends you know." She said in a serious tone.

"Well I just thought we would…" Jacob stammered.

"I just playing with you." She said with a wide grin. "That is what friends do."

Jacob reverted back to human form.

"where is Spud?"

"Here." they hear from somewhere out of the bushes.

"Spud what are you doing?" Rose said as she saw Spud with a basket in his hand.

"Collecting ingredients for potions I am going to make a truth-potion for your uncle."

At that moment the bushes moved violently.

They all turned towards the sound.

Out of it came a dog which made beeline at Jacob.

Jacob doesn't move and the dog Jumped against him. Rose wanted to pull the dog off ,but got halted by Jacob.

"Don't"

The dog growled at Jake.

"Come on I know you want to do it." Jacob said mischievously

The dog growled and started licking Jacob.

"Stop it Fu! Please stop it!" Jacob said as he tried pushing the dog off. "Have you gained weight?"

The dog stopped licking and looked hurt.

"Come on you don't say something like that. I maybe am a dog. But I still have feelings."

"It talks?" Rose screamed and faded the last thing she heard was Jacob shouting her name.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you like it. Srry I did not update yesterday. But I found out laptops aren't made to bounce down the stairs. Now I am using a substitute (hurray for my boss) I don't know if I am able to update tomorrow if I can I will. I if I cannot I'll try.**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	10. Chapter 9

**I dedicate this chapter to Ada who is slowly dying inside due to slow updates. LOL**

"Rose! Wake up please." Jacob said as he gently shook her. He got no response.

"Thanks a lot Fu." He said as he glared at the dog.

Fu chuckled loudly. "What? I cannot predict how people react if they see me and besides she was with you. don't tell me she has not seen you in your other form?"

"Of course."

"Hello? I am still here and I feel a bit ignored." Spud suddenly interfered.

Jacob eyebrow rose. "you're not screaming? Aren't you scared."

"For a dog that can talk? Please Jacob I am not that easily scared." He said accused

Jake turned his attention back to Rose she still had not stirred.

"I am taking her back to the cave. I will meet you there." Jacob said as he changed into his dragon form.

"And what do you expect us to do?" Fu said his paws folded in front of his chest.

"Enjoy yourself here or come back to the cave you know the way." Jacob said as he carried Rose in his arms bridal style and flew off by a strong flap of his wings.

Fu and Spud where now alone at the lake it was still midday and Spud knew Rose would be safe with Jacob. Even if he knew the dragon a day or two he was sure they would become good friends. His train of thoughts were interrupted by Fu.

"So.." Fu started. "what do we do now?"

"I don't know, we still have a few hours of sun left and I trust Jacob to take care of Rose. So you have something?"

"There is a thing we can do." Fu said as he searched in one of his many folds of skin. He pulled out a set of cards. "Ever heard of poker?"

Xxxx

Jacob was flying towards the cave and gave an occasional glance at Rose. Who looked as see was vast asleep.

_She looks cute. _Jacob thought as a smile formed on his face. _She really looks good._

His face fell.

"but she would never like a dragon." he whispered to himself. He looked one last time at her angelic face and flew further.

As they reached the cave Jacob gracefully landed. He walked inside the cave and put Rose on a bed. he tucked her in and reverted into human form. He smiled as he saw he was done.

He smelled himself and groaned. "Time for a wash."

He took some clothes and walked towards the small waterfall in the back of the cave. He undressed and entered the water.

He let out a tired sigh and chuckled to himself. "the longest I have been in human form in years."

"It is a form that doesn't suit you." A female voice said.

Jacob groaned. "I assume you still want me to take the offer? Well not going to happen."

"No Jacob now I am just visiting you as a friend." The female said.

Jacob scoffed. "A friend. Don't make me laugh. As a friend. We are no friends."

The woman showed mock hurt. "That hurts Jacob."

"leave Thrishale, you are not welcome here." Jacob said utterly calm.

"So how is Rose." Thrishale said avoiding his last sentence

Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Leave her alone." He hissed.

The woman nonchalantly lowered herself into the water.

"What? I just saw what happened at the lake. Can't a woman show interest in other people?"

"You stay away from her." Jacob said.

"To late I already met her. She looks nice from a distance and even nicer in person."

Thrishale swam through the little lake.

"I know you like her. Only my master doesn't know this yet. You know what will happen if he finds out."

"You would not dare." Jacob said.

"wouldn't I? You don't know me that well."

"If I something happens to her. I will come to hell myself and find you and make sure you will never hurt anyone again." Jacob said venom dripping from his voice.

The woman smiled evilly. "It is true about dragons love at first sight. I will keep my mouth shut but nothing comes for free."

"I will not take the offer. No matter what. I would never do that to the world."

Thrishale chuckled. "Like I said before I am here as a friend. I don't want you to take the offer. All I want is a simple kiss."

"Dream on, demon."

Thrishale turned her back on Jacob and swam towards the shadow. "too bad Jacob, Now I have to tell my master he has a new toy he can use against you."

Jacob cursed his luck as Thrishale almost entered the shadow he shouted.

"Wait…I will give you your kiss."

Thrishale smiled and turned towards Jacob. "I will make it easy for you."

Black ooze formed around her as it disappeared until there was no Thrishale anymore. But a copy of Rose.

"You bitch." Jacob hissed.

"What?" Thrishale responded with the voice of Rose. "Don't like what you see? Everything is just like the original."

She moved towards Jacob and swung her arms around his neck. "Make me enjoy it."

Jacob hesitated disgusted by the fact he had to kiss this monster. He sighed and made his mind go blank. He kissed her.

He tried to get loose but Thrishale would not let him she clutched his head so he could not pull away. She moaned into the kiss. Jacob could feel his hand move up to cares her hair. His dad's words from weeks after his mother died echoed within his mind

"_Jacob when you find your soul mate. It will be a wonderful feeling. If you want to keep that feeling don't things you might regret. Like I did._

His eyes opened and he pushed Thrishale away.

"You have had your kiss, now leave please." He said his voice trembling and his head adverted in shame.

Thrishale had turned back into her own appearance and licked her lips. "That tasted good. You almost thought it was her don't you."

"Leave!" Jacob exploded. "Before something bad happens."

Thrishale smiled.

" Okay… I will leave." Thrishale said as she moved towards the shadow. "Till next time… Jake."

She disappeared in the shadow. Jacob got out of the wondering if he had done the right thing. He protected her didn't he. As he was dressed. He slumped on his knees and let out a feral roar which shook the entire cave. He started crying.

After a while a hand on his shoulder made him flinch and a voice asked him.

"Jacob?"

He turned and looked into the face of Rose who had lowered herself next to him a face full of concern.

"Rose." He whispered and clutched her neck and cried on her shoulder.

Rose slightly taken aback by his action. Slowly wrapped him in her arms as well and rocked him back and forth as a mother does with her child.

"It is okay. Don't say anything. just let it all pour out."

**End of chapter.**

**So an update. I have sorted a few things out on work and I'm maybe able to update one story a week. Which one this will be is random. **

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	11. Chapter 10

"Please don't cry. I'm here." Rose soothed Jacob.

"I don't know what to do Rose I really don't." he sobbed.

She lifted his head so he faced hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she wiped away a tear from his cheek.

Jacob sighed. "There is this demon, she serves the devil. She is trying to make me work for him. he will grant me power the only thing I have to do is to obey every order he gives. But no dragon would serve him and neither would I. She usually tries a few times and leaves, so I heard. I am being bothered by her for three years now. I can't take it anymore. Now she has found a way to make me take the offer."

"What is it?" Rose asked she had a faint idea about the way he was talking but she wanted to hear more.

"You." He softly said.

Her heart started to beat rapidly she did not know if it was angst or happiness.

"what did you say?"

"You're the reason I might take the offer." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

Her heart started to beat even more rapidly. Now she knew it the woman was right about her. But was she right about Jacob. She had to know for sure.

"Why?" She asked hoping to hear at least three words.

"Because." He started "Because I love you."

Rose smiled as she heard the words she wanted to hear.

"She leaned in and kissed him. Jacob was taken aback by her action but recovered quickly. During the kiss the managed to switch positions so Rose was sitting in Jacob's lap. After a while the lack of oxygen made them break the kiss. Rose panted softly and leaned her head against Jacob's head.

They both smiled.

"That was unexpected." Jacob said as he gave a little peck on her forehead.

"yeah." Rose whispered softly.

"Something wrong." Jacob said as he lifted her head.

"No." Rose said. "I'm just a little shocked. I just kissed a dragon. That's something you don't do every day."

Jacob chuckled. "We could if you want to."

"Would be nice, I think." Rose said as she pretended to be not interested.

She smiled as she leaned in.

The moment their lips brushed they had to pull away as they heard arguing voices and loud footsteps. Rose got out of Jacob's lap and stood a few feet away from him.

"Well… I don't care first the rules are like that and when I am going to win the rules are different you're a cheater. Fu dog."

"He! Don't you accuse me of being a cheater I won fair and square." Fu dog said with a flash of anger.

"I think you have to get a lesson in what fair and square means cause the way you won is certainly not ."

"Want to fight me potato boy?" Fu said as they both were heads against each other.

"Bite me. pooch."

Rose looked at Jacob and mouthed "Do something."

He responded with a mouthed "What?"

Rose shrugged. Jacob shook his head and did what came first in mind. He transformed into his huge dragon form and roared so loudly it caused Rose to flinch and Spud to jump in the arms of Fu.

Both Fu and Spud where shaking heavenly.

"So… you're friends again?" Jacob asked eyebrow raised.

They both shook their head and turned for the 'bedroom' located at the front of the cave.

Jacob reverted back to human form.

"So where were we?" He asked no one in particular. "O… I know."

He swiftly moved towards her and leaned in. Again they got disturb this time by someone clearing his throat. Jacob groaned in annoyance. Which made Rose giggle.

He turned to look at the one who disturbed him.

"Euh… Hi dad." He mumbled.

His dad smiled at him. "Told you so…"

He changed into his dragon form and flew off.

"So… is anyone else going to disturb us if so, then do it now." Jacob shouted through the cave.

He did not get any response. "Finally…"

He again moved towards Rose.

"So where were we?" He seductively said.

"You were about to get dinner." Rose seriously said.

This caused Jacob's jaw to nearly drop to the floor. "You're kidding right?"

"No I am not. You were going out to search food." Rose answered.

"Okay? Well be back soon I guess." Jacob said disappointed and turned to leave.

Jacob was tapped on his shoulder and turned. He immediately got a quick peck planted on his lips.

"If you hurry there is more where that came from." She said as she bit her lip to stop her from laughing.

"I'll be back before you know it he said as he stumbled back. He changed into dragon form and flew with an immense speed towards the exit.

Rose smiled.

"I just kissed a dragon." She said as she got herself seated on a rock. "And strangely I don't mind at all."

She closed her eyes and leaned with her back against the cave wall.

"Didn't I tell you? He likes you and you like him." A female voice said.

"You again? You we're right. But how did you know? Are you a oracle or something?" Rose asked.

The woman smiled. "No… I am more than that."

Realization dawned on Rose and her eyes widened. "You are."

"The demon yes… But Jacob likes to make a mountain out of a molehill. In these three years I maybe have asked him twelve times or so… not much more."

"He's not here right now so you can go." Rose said it as an order.

"I am not here for him. but for you I have an offer for you. Make him take the offer and you will be granted a long life…wealth etc. etc." The woman made it sound like she said this one may times before.

"I will not betray him."

The woman groaned and dropped herself on a rock. "People with a conscience are so annoying these days. Why can't you just take the offer and leave happily ever after."

"A good life isn't worth a eternity in hell." Rose stated strongly.

"Tell me about it. If you're on good terms with the almighty ruler of the underworld." She sarcastically said."He gives you beauty, wealth, eternal life and a job which requires work outside the depths of hell. But if he doesn't need you anymore you're just like the rest of the dammed souls."

Rose felt in a way bad for the woman. she looked like she did not have a choice. that she had to be this way.

"Well eventually it will get better for you. won't it?" Rose said.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "My soul belongs to the devil forever. I am not getting out of that stink hole no matter how hard I try."

There was silence between the two.

"I am back." A heavily panting red dragon said as he landed. He smiled at Rose and let his eyes wander through the cave his smile disappeared as soon as he saw Thrishale. A deep growl emitted from his throat.

"Good to see you too, Jacob." Thrishale said a sparkle of mischief clearly in her eyes.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you liked it. What will happen in next chapter? I won't tell you MUHAHAHAHHA**

**-ponders for a moment.- well I will not tell you now but after I have written it you know what happened so I will not have to tell you. does that make any sense? Probably not because if it does I going to buy new shoes. Why I write this I seriously don't know must be the meds. ^.^ LOOK OUT UNICORN WITH THREE LEGS AND A PAIR OF SNEAKERS RUNNNNN! BEFORE THE GIANT JELLY PUDDING CATCHES YOU! AAAAHHHHHH!**

**Reviews are love,**

**Onej6**


	12. Chapter 11

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked boldly

Thrishale shrugged. "Just catching up with a friend of mine. You're not the only one, you know."

Jacob's tail twitched from anger.

"Leave."

"Well… I don't want to leave yet. There is so much I can tell Rose about you. what you like, what you don't like and secrets." Thrishale dragged the last word as long as she could.

Jacob blew out a puff of smoke.

"Leave. You are not welcome here."

She smiled at Jacob.

"Don't like that I interrupt your kissing session? I found it amusing to watch. A dragon kissing a human. if I am right you're the first."

Jacob wanted to say something but Rose got there first.

"Would you please leave?" She asked a sad look on her face.

Thrishale pondered for a moment. She wasn't used to people who nicely asked her to leave.

"I-uh" She started. "Sure."

She looked back at Jacob

"See, Jacob if you ask nicely I will be more willing to agree."

She turned and walked to the shadow her self-confident smile disappeared and her face showed a confused look. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something she didn't like.

A moment of silence passed between the two that remained.

"Did she do something to you?" Jacob asked Rose

"No, She made me an offer. I didn't take it."

"What kind of offer?" Jacob said as he reverted into human form.

"She wanted me to help her with you taking the offer. I said no."

Jacob smiled.

"She's gone now. Let's eat."

Jacob had managed in the little time he took to gather a fair amount of quality food.

Spud, Fu and Jonathon joined them they were eating in silence. Until Jonathon spoke.

"So has anyone enjoyed the day?" He asked. "What about you Jakers?"

Jacob shot Jonathon a glare. Which Jonathon responded with a small smile.

"And you Roselyn?"

The question made Rose choke on her food.

"Euh…" She looked at Jacob. "I had a good time, yes."

"I'm off to bed." Jacob suddenly said and he raised from his seat.

His arm got grabbed by Rose. "Come on Jake, wait till we are all finished after that we all go to bed together."

"but I don't" He said as he got interrupted by Rose.

"Do it, for me?" She said with a pleading look.

He sighed and smiled. "Of course."

Jake got back on his seat and continued eating.

"When did you nickname him?" Spud suddenly said, his mouthful of food.

"What?" Rose asked her cheeks reddening

"Well, you called him Jake. Is it his new nickname. When did you decide. In my opinion it is a group decision to nickname someone."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Since when?"

"According to the laws of the great Archibald undertow. A person who will be nicknamed needs at least the half of the group to agree with that nickname." He explained as if it was serious business.

"You're serious?" Rose said.

Spud nodded.

"Well everybody who votes for the nickname Jake says aye." Rose said.

Everybody said aye except Spud.

"Don't you think it's a good nickname spud?" Jake asked.

"Sure it's alright. But if I could have suggested one. It would be 'amazing big super flying pigeon'." Spud said

All looked at him surprised.

"What it's a cool nickname. Not like any of you uncreative minds could come up with something like that." he said offended.

"I'm off to bed now." Jake slowly said as he got up.

"Me too." Rose said.

Jonathon just smiled as he took another bite from a piece of bread.

Both Rose and Jake walked towards the 'bedroom' of the cave the entered through the small crevice.

They both had a quick kiss and wished each other a good night. Rose got into the bed and Jake transformed into his dragon form he lied down a few feet away from Rose's bed and circled a few times as a cat and laid down.

**Xxxx**

Cerberus came home as the sun was already down. It started raining and he was soaking wet.

He sighed as he got into the mansion.

"Why me. She could have died just like the rest. but no a dragon had to save her." He said to no one in particular.

"You're back?" Giles said.

"Yes, Giles could you please tell the maid to bring me some dry clothing."

"Certainly sir." Giles said with a hint of disdain.

This caused an eyebrow to raise at the face of Cerberus but before he could ask what was wrong Giles was already gone.

Cerberus walked towards his chamber as he entered he sat down in his big comfy chair and pondered.

A maid entered who put some dry clothes on a empty seat in the room. Behind her was Giles.

"Tell me Giles?" Cerberus spoke after the maid left. "Is Turok Pandarus still alive?"

Giles gave Cerberus a confused look. "Yes, he is still alive. But why do you need my cousin?"

"Is he still able to get magical ingredients."

"I don't know. I can ask him." Giles said.

"No, I will send a pigeon. It's important that I get the ingredients as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir." Giles said. "Oh and another thing sir. Do you mind if I take a few days of my brother is ill and needs some medical attention. I want to tend to him if possible."

"Sure, you need anything?"

"No sir. I'll try to resume my work as soon as possible." Giles said and left.

Cerberus got out of his chair and got a piece of parchment. He wrote upon it.

_Need something you have, meet me at my mansion or yours?_

_Regards, _

_Cerberus von Hunts_

He got a pigeon out of the cage and threw it out of the window.

"Now I can only wait."

**Xxx**

Outside the mansion Giles walked towards the gate of the lot of land that belonged to the von Hunts. He looked up towards the mansion and saw the pigeon flying towards his cousin's mansion.

"You have made a mistake Cerberus." He said to no one in particular.

He whispered a few words and his form disappeared and a robin took off.

**End of chapter.**

**Another update. I figured that you would like this seeing update more then I would update two worlds one war. And on the other hand I didn't want to update the other :D well…**

**Reviews are love**

**Onej6**


	13. Chapter 12

Cerberus bathed and dressed himself in attire to sleep. He entered his bedroom and found a note which was scented with a feminine perfume. He took the note and unfolded it. On it was the following written in artistic handwriting.

_Darling of course my mansion. I am still up so if you want to drop by I am awake_

_See you soon._

_With love,_

_Turok._

Cerberus sighed as he read the message.

"The idiot it is that I need him."

Cerberus got dressed and ordered a guard to saddle the fastest horse.

He got on the horse and rode towards Turok's mansion. After an hour or so he arrived at the gate. He was greeted by a magical tree.

"Welcome Cerberus my master awaits you." He said as the gate swung open.

Cerberus replied with a grunt and moved towards the main entrance.

He tied his horse to a statue in front of the entrance and walked towards the door as he wanted to knock. The door opened by itself.

" door is open." Turok's voice said from the inside.

Cerberus walked into the mansion and saw Turok sitting in a chair with a cup of tea. It was a thin build man with white make-up. As he saw Cerberus he put down the cup of tea and crossed his legs in a feminine way and spoke with a high pitched voice.

"A Cerberus you truly are a sight for soar eyes. I can see you really need something or else you wouldn't be here in the middle of the night at my mansion." He said as he giggled.

"I am here for business nothing else so cut the chatter." Cerberus replied rudely.

The freshly trimmed eyebrows of Turok rose a little.

"Now… Now…still mad about that little incident a few years ago?"

"Don't you dare to drag that into this conversation." Cerberus said using all of his willpower not to kill the man.

Turok giggled again.

"You're so adorable when you try not to freak out. Follow me."

Turok got out of his seat and skipped towards a door.

"Are you coming darling?" He shouted back at Cerberus.

Cerberus sighed and followed him. they were walking through a corridor which was lit by electric magic. On both walls hung several paintings made from Turok. In some he was dressed as a woman in some he was dressed like a warrior but in the most of the pictures he wasn't dressed at all. This disgusted Cerberus he never liked Turok. It was a man who did not mind what or from which gender you were if he could seduce you into his bedroom you're good enough, your looks were only a bonus. And a few years back Cerberus almost did this too. But he stopped himself from doing it. He promised himself to never drink anymore. A promise which he already had broken several times.

They arrived at a small room which contained a desk and two chairs. On the walls were again all kinds of paintings this time involving more people and less clothes.

Turok nonchalantly jumped into a chair and crossed his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Tell me darling what do you need?" He said as he inspected his painted nails.

"Sphinx hair."

Turok got in a normal sitting position and put his head on his hands.

"Sphinx hair? I thought you were done dragon hunting. Or are you planning to tie someone else up." He said in a suggesting manner. "If so I like unicorn hair more."

This was too much for Cerberus he lunged over the desk and grabbed Turok by the throat. He pushed him against the wall.

"ugh...I'm getting a bit aroused by being handled so rough. Not too rough dear. I bruise easily."

"Rough I haven't been rough yet. But no more jokes. I need that sphinx hair and I need it now." Cerberus hissed.

"No can do, dear. Sphinx hair is kind of scarce at the moment. Normally I have some in stock but I am all out."

Cerberus tightened his grip on Turok's throat.

"Okay. Okay. I get your point. You need it real bad." Turok whispered due to the lack of air. "I can pull a few strings."

Cerberus released the man which dropped towards the floor.

"When?" Cerberus asked.

"Is it getting hot in here or what?" Turok said as he waived his hand in front of his face. "Note to self don't do things that involve strangling… On the other hand scrap that note."

"I said when?" Cerberus said his voice slightly raised.

Turok pondered for a moment.

"Well, darling… I will have to send you a message in the morning my sweetheart , Herbert is at sleep right now. So he won't respond if I send him a message. Sorry." Turok said as he sat down in a chair.

"I'll wait for your message." Cerberus said as he turned to leave.

"You don't have to go. I have a large bed. it can easily fit us both."

Cerberus turned and faced Turok.

"You're disgusting. A disgrace to the humankind. If I did not need you, you would be dead already."

"The last time you did not find me that disgusting." Turok said as he winked at Cerberus.

Cerberus shuddered and turned to leave.

After a while Turok got out of his seat and walked towards his bedroom.

"What took you so long?" A voice asked him from the dark.

"ow… Herbie, just a friend. I tried to make him join us. But he did not want to." Turok sadly said.

"More of you for me to enjoy." Herbert said as he rubbed Turok's back.

A wide grin appeared at Turok's face.

**XXX**

Cerberus awoke early. after he returned he washed himself a hundred times. To get the dirty feeling off him. He hated Turok so much. The man was a pain in the ass. He got dressed and walked to get an early breakfast. As he was done eating and enjoying the serenity around him as small plop and a puff of smoke made a letter appear. Again his nose was filled with the feminine perfume. He nearly puked at the smell. If you did not now Turok you would say it was a beautiful woman by the way his letters smelled. But he knew better. He opened the letter and read the following.

_Hi darling me again I talked to Herbert. He promised me to have the sphinx hair in a couple of days._

_I will send another note when I have it._

_With love._

_Turok_

_Oh… and I am giving a slumber party. your invited. Dress code is au naturel. So hope you will join us._

Cerberus was astonished by the fact how the man could make him feel even more disgusted. On the other hand he was the number one resource in the country. So he had a protected status in the eyes of Cerberus. It was a monster he could not kill…yet. But after this dragon and his annoying niece were done, he would kill everyone who helped him in achieving his goal and live the rest of his days from the wealth Roselyn's parents left her. Or more precisely him.

He chuckled at the thought and tore the letter to pieces.

**End of chapter.**

**Well hope you liked. This chapter is inspired by a friend of mine. He had the same thing Cerberus had and last night he was drunk and spilled. So I was like I can use that for my story. MUAHAHAHA.**

**If my friend reads this consider this story on permanent hiatus. Because I have a feeling if he does. I won't make it out alive lol.**

**Reviews are love,**

**Onej6 **


	14. Chapter 13

Rose awoke on a field from which the plants had died and at some places there were fires burning the dead plants. In the air flew two griffins cackling at the wasteland below. One threw a seemingly lifeless body towards the other one. Crying from pleasure as they did it.

Rose got behind a fallen tree. As the griffins disappeared she got out of her cover and walked towards the body the dragons had left behind. As she was near enough she gasped. Before her lay her sisters body. Her eyes looking at her but no flame of life sparked in them they were dull and lifeless. Tears started to form in Rose her eyes and she took a step back, she tripped over something and she turned what she saw made her scream she had fallen over her parents death body's.

She crawled backwards only to hit another thing. As she looked it was her sister standing behind her a emotionless expression plastered on her face. Rose got on her feet and slowly stepped backwards only to be halted by two strong arms grabbing her shoulders.

"Were are you going Roselyn? Don't you want to spend some time with us?" Her father asked his voice as his face, expressionless.

Rose jerked out of his hold and faced her dead family.

"This can't be. You're dead. How?" She asked her voice quivering, tears slowly dripping from her eyes.

Her father smiled a wicked smile.

"We can't tell you but someone else can." Her father said as he pointed behind her.

Rose slowly turned as she was fully turned she could see a black and blue dragon sitting in a chair. His claws crossed.

"Join him." Her father said as Rose's sister and mother pushed her forward towards the chair. Rose struggled as hard as she could but no avail. She was forced into a chair next to the dragon.

At first the dragon did not say anything. he only eyed her from head to toe. He smiled.

"So, how do you like your parents?" He asked.

"What have you done to them?" Rose asked as she watched her parents and sister standing in a row completely still and silent.

"Well, they are under my control. But maybe they can come back to your world. If you are willing to agree."

"What?" Rose whispered.

"Well I have someone you want and you have someone I want."

"Jake…" Rose whispered.

A huge smile formed on the dragon's face. "Exactly."

"I can't betray, Jake and my parents are dead they can't come back can they?" She asked the dragon.

"Magic can solve everything you just have to sign this parchment." He said as a feather and ink appeared on a table where a piece of parchment laid.

Rose slowly walked towards the piece of parchment and took the feather out of the ink.

"Come on sign it." The dragon said as a evil smile formed on his face.

Rose was about to sign the paper as Giles's voice sounded in her head.

"_Magic can bring back the nearly dead, Rose. But not the long lost. If it was possible my wife was still at my side and we possibly never met. What would have been a shame . Remember this and never believe what other people say."_

Rose slowly put down the feather.

"No." She said determent. "Magic can't bring back the dead and neither can you. I will not sign that parchment."

The dragon roared a thunderous roar.

"You, imbecile I was so close but you had to ruin it." He raged.

He then smiled again and continued on a softer tone.

"Well. If I can't have my dragon. I will have to be satisfied with the ones he loves."

He raised his claws and walked towards Rose. Saliva dripping from his chin.

"You will die and your soul will belong to me. after that I will force you into getting me Jacob. You insolent brat." He said and cackled.

Rose stepped backwards moving away from the black dragon. after a few steps she walked into her father's arms who hold her in place.

"Any last whishes." The dragon asked in a taunting manner.

Rose glared at the dragon who raised his claw. But before he could struck down. Rose could hear someone calling her name faint first but gaining in volume. The next thing she knew she was looking at a worried Jake.

"Rose wake up. What's wrong?" He asked voice full of concern.

As an instinct she came up and grabbed his neck and started crying. Jake who did not want to wake the others lifted her bridal style and walked outside the cave. Outside Jacob sat down on a large boulder and put Rose on his lap.

"Don't worry." he soothed her. "It was just a bad dream."

"No Jake it was to real for a dream." She sobbed.

Jake lifted her head and wiped away her tears. He gave her a small but slow kiss. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry it's over now."

Rose stopped crying and was silent as Jake gently shook her as he sung in a language she could not understand.

"What are you singing." Rose asked.

"What?" Jake said as if he was lost in thought.

He then smiled.

"It's a song in old draconic. My mother always sang it for me when I had a nightmare. It worked fine with me so I thought you would like it. If you want to, I can stop."

Rose smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"No I liked it. Please continue."

So they both sat there for a while. Jacob kept singing until he could hear Rose's breath slow down and a tiny snore came from her.

"The beauty snores when she's a sleep." He smiled. "Music to my ears."

Jake rubbed his nose through her blond locks and sniffed in her odor. As he did this he started to purr. He slowly got up and walked back inside the cave. Where his dad leaned against the entrance of the small crevice. A smile plastered on his face. Jake put Rose in bed and covered her with the blanket. After this he walked towards his dad.

"Are you going to give me a wise lesson or are you just going to taunt me." Jake asked his dad.

"Son, I maybe act goofy and like an idiot most of the time. But that's a fathers job to make his young feel embarrassed. And I am not going to taunt or give you a wise lesson. I don't think you need it at the moment."

"that's a first." Jake said eyebrow raised.

"In a few days we have a gathering on Draco, it's a small party you cousin Gregory has found his mate. They are going to make the bond."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jacob said as he crossed his arms. "My cousin Greggy is making the bond? Must be a desperate mate."

Jonathon chuckled. "Well… we are invited so are you going to ask her?"

"I-I uh" Jake stammered. "I don't know. what if she doesn't want to."

"Jacob, she finds comfort in your arms. I am pretty sure she would love to join you."

Jake smiled. "Sure, I will ask her tomorrow."

Jake and Jonathon smiled at each other, these smiles faded as they heard a branch cracking under someone's foot. They turned and both went dragon.

"Come out wherever you are." Jonathon demanded.

"Please I mean no harm." An old man with grey hair stepped out of the bushes. "I only want to talk to Roselyn.

_Back in the dream world…_

The claws of the dragon had scratched the ground.

He was steaming from anger.

"You were lucky today. But let's see if you are lucky next time…" He said as he waved his hand over the parents and sister of Rose. Who turned into shades. The dragon absorbed the shades and disappeared in a pool of black goo.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you like it. Oh and Luiz I know it isn't a flashback of when Rose parents were still alive but I hope this is okay also. Well.. see u next update ;)**

**Reviews are love,**

**Onej6**


	15. Chapter 14

Jake lowered on all fours and got in a stance to lunge at the stranger as he was ready to attack he felt a claw from his dad stopping him.

"It's alright Jacob. He won't mean us no harm. Am I right Giles?"

This confused Jacob but the man as well.

"How do you know my name?" The man asked

Jonathon smiled.

"Frederick told me a lot about you. How you helped his children. His wife and himself."

"Frederick told you?" Giles chuckled. "Could have guessed, that man couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Please come in. Rose is asleep right now. You can talk to her in the morning."

Giles walked towards the entrance of the cave. As he got past Jake. Jake growled startling Giles. Jake did not lose Giles out of his sight he slowly walked behind him following him every step. As Giles tried to enter the small crevice. Jake blocked his path.

"Tomorrow I will wake her for you but now you stay out." He growled.

Giles who did not want for the dragon to get angry. Took a bow and walked towards a rock which he used as a support for his back. Jake was eying him from the small crevice.

As morning had broken. Jacob was still guarding the man. Who had fell asleep against the rock he leaned against. He slowly got up and walked towards the man with a unfriendly push he woke him.

"Get up. I will wake her now."

Giles rubbed his shoulder where Jake had given the wake up call. The dragon disappeared through the small crevice and Giles followed. Giles noticed that the dragon's demeanor changed as soon he was near Roselyn.

He gently shook the girl and slowly tried to wake her.

"Rose, someone is here for you. wake up."

"But I don't want to." Rose moaned as she pulled the blanket over her head.

This brought a smile on both Giles's and Jake's face.

"She never was an early bird." Giles said.

Jacob did not respond towards Giles. He continued to slowly nudge Rose.

"He sleepyhead someone's her for you. he really needs to talk to you." Jake said as his tail grabbed the blanket and slowly pulled it away.

Rose desperately tried to keep the blanket in her possession but no avail. She stirred a few times as she noted it had no effect she rubbed her eyes.

"Why? Jake I was having a wonderful dream." She said as she opened her eyes.

As soon as she saw Giles she jumped of the bed and hugged the man.

"Giles? What are you doing here?" She said as she released Giles.

"Well. I am not here for a social visit." He said and frowned. "It is about your uncle."

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"He. How am I going to tell you this?" He said as he stared into the sky and rubbed his chin. "He is trying to kill you."

Suddenly a still sleeping Spud came up with his eyes still closed shouting. "I knew it." Only to fall back again and sleep further.

"You're sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes, after you left he had to leave the mansion a lot of times. So I followed him. He contracted Shadow an assassin to kill you. After that he asked me if my cousin was still alive. So he is going to get something to help him kill you."

Rose was speechless for a moment.

"What did he want from your cousin?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"I don't know but it is something magical because my cousin only deals in magical items."

Rose scratched her chin and thought for a moment.

"Can you find out?"

"I can ask him but if he tells me I can't promise. How strange he might is, he's very protective over his clientele." Giles said.

"Okay Giles. Please ask him. I want to know what we're up to."

Giles smiled. "Of course Roselyn. But do you mind if I stay for a few hours I flew quite a long time and I am hungry."

Rose turned towards Jacob. "Do you mind."

"Now I know he really is a friend of yours. I don't mind. But I will have to gather some food. Spud and Fu have eaten all of it so we're out. You want to join me?"

"okay. Who will stay with Giles?" Rose asked.

"Fu dog." Jake shouted.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm up." Came the groggily reply from the canine.

As he joined the three. Jacob introduced him to Giles.

"Giles, Fu dog. Fu dog, Giles. Have fun together I and Rose are going to find some food."

"Your spending a lot of time lately with Rose something you want to tell us kid?" The Canine remarked.

"None of your business." Jacob growled as he unexpectedly lifted Rose who screamed from the sudden movement.

They both took off. Leaving the dog and the human.

"Well. Giles walk with me." Fu said.

The both got to a round table with two boulders serving as chairs.

"Have a seat." Fu said as he took out his playing cards and shuffled them. "Ever played poker?"

A smile formed on Giles face.

"Which one with two or seven cards?" He asked.

Fu dog gulped as he dealt the cards.

_Somewhere high in the sky._

"Jake still carried Rose in his arms. Rose was enjoying the wind that blew through her hair.

"Rose would you like it, if you joined me when I go to the bonding of my cousin?" He shyly asked. "If you don't want to I understand I don't even…"

He got shushed by Rose.

"Sure."

"That's okay? Even I...Wait did you say sure?" He said

Rose nodded.

"Well, we will have to go shopping then wont we?"

Rose looked at him confused. "What?"

"You'll see." He said as he nosedived.

The landed between some trees not far from a village.

"Jake where are we going." Rose asked as she was being dragged by Jake.

"Like I said. You'll see."

Just before they left the bushes. Jake reverted back to human form. They walked a while longer and reached a tailor shop.

As they entered the bell in front of the door jingled.

"Sara? Cara?" Jacob shouted through the shop.

"Just a minute." A cheery voice called. "I am going to. Whoa!.

A huge clatter could be heard inside the shop. Jacob rushed to the back only to find Sara under several rolls of fabric.

"I saw that coming." She giggled.

"Are you alright?" asked Rose as she and Jake lifted the Rolls of fabric of her.

"Sure, next week I am going to sprain my ankle that's going to hurt." She said her joyfulness not leaving her tone.

"At least you're going to have someone that will help you with that." A gloom voice replied from the front of the shop. "And sadly it has to be me. whoopee."

A girl that resembled Sara only her hair was slick and her clothes dark. While the other had curly hair and cheerful clothes.

Rose looked from Sara to the Girl to Jake. "Mind telling me what is going on?"

"Oh sorry." Jake nervously chuckled. "Kara miss gloom over there and Sara miss sunshine here are Oracles. Sara sees the bad stuff and Kara the good stuff."

"then why?"

"If you see all of the bad stuff all the tiny things in life makes you happy." Sara said cutting of Rose sentence.

"And if you see all the good stuff nothing makes you happy anymore all the surprises are lost." Kara continued.

"How did you know I was going to ask that? did you have a vision?" Rose asked.

"No, but that's most of the time the first question people ask us. After they know what we are." Sara replied overjoyed.

"Oh."

"We need some clothes ladies." Jake interfered.

"Sure." Cara replied.

After an hour of trying on clothes. They finally decided. Jake went for a Black Robe with golden edges and a white dragon running from the bottom of the robe towards his neck.

Rose had chosen for a white dress same design as the robe from Jake with a red dragon tail starting on her butt and circling with the head on her chest.

Jake gaped at Rose as she had dressed herself.

"So. How do I look?" She said as she spun on her heel.

"Stunning." Jake said as he got back his voice. "I am jealous of that dragon."

"What dragon?" Rose than inspected herself and playfully smacked Jake.

"What was that for?" He said as he pouted his lips.

"For fantasizing." Rose said as she walked back to a dressing room.

As she nearly walked into the room she turned towards Jake and winked. "Without permission."

They had paid for the clothes and bought some food. As they landed in the cave they all had dinner. Giles and Spud had a conversation regarding ways to use magic and Fu was slamming his head against the wall continuously chanting. "I lost. I lost"

After a few hours they said goodbye to Giles. Who changed into a robin and flew towards his cousin's mansion. Spud and Fu dog played some more cards. Rose and Jake went to bed early. because tomorrow the bonding of Gregory took place.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you liked it. It turned out longer than originally planned. Next chapter will probably be the gathering. Some things will happen. And luiz I would have no idea who from the series is so desperate to make the bond with Greggy so I will use an oc.**

**I can has Review? (=^o^=)**

**Onej6 **


	16. Chapter 15

"Can I trust you both not to demolish my cave?" Jonathan asked as he put the finishing touches to his plain red robe.

"Have I ever done something wrong as you both left." Fu dog said hurt.

Both Jake and Jonathon looked at each other and shuddered as a memory from the last time the left Fu alone flashed before their eyes.

"Spud, could you please watch Fu dog. The last time he… no I can't tell it's too shocking." Jonathon shuddered.

"Sure, I think I would scream the whole time between all those dragons. So I'll pass and watch Fu."

"Hey! I am a 250 year old dog surely I can watch myself." Fu dog said accused.

"No you can't." Jonathon simply said as he started to draw old Celtic symbols on a reasonably straight wall. After he was done he chanted a few words and a portal swirled and appeared.

Rose gulped out of fear but felt her spirits rise as Jake gently took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"First time in a portal, Rose?" Jonathon asked.

She nodded. Jonathon smiled at her.

"Don't be scared we will be there in no time hold on to Jake and simply walk through."

Rose gripped Jake's arm and closed her eyes. She felt Jake leading her towards the portal. The swooshing sound from the portal became louder and louder. Suddenly Rose felt as if she was in a freefall but seconds after she got the feeling the feeling disappeared.

"We're here." Jake's voice told her.

As she opened her eyes she stared at a immense Golden Castle which was decorated by all kinds of dragons. There even were some magical statutes of dragons who flew around the tops of the castle.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jake said as he saw the look on Rose face.

Seconds later Jonathon came through the portal.

As soon he was through he immediately said.

"Shall we?"

The trio walked towards the court of the large castle. Were guards guarded the entrance their expressions laced with boredom.

"So, who is your cousin?" Rose asked as they got seated in a row of benches.

"That's Gregory." He said as he pointed towards a boy who's hair was getting done by a older woman.

Rose frowned.

"I can see handsomeness doesn't run in the family."

Jake and Jonathon chuckled at her remark.

"Amen to that." They both said.

As Jacob adverted his gaze from Gregory so he could look through the large room his eyes met his grandfather's. Who gave Jake a small but warming smile.

"Rose, wait here I am going to see my grandfather."

Before Rose could react Jacob had already left the row and walked towards his grandfather.

Rose stared after him.

"Don't worry. He will come back." Jonathon said as he saw the look on Rose's face.

Jake reached his grandfather and made a deep bow.

"Hello, grandfather. I see you're doing better than last time."

"_Ah…Jacob thanks for the compliment. I am indeed feeling better. Thank you."_ he responded in draconic.

"_Tell me, young dragon who is that girl sitting next to you father."_

Jake smiled.

"She's a good friend." He said as he looked at her. "Maybe the one."

"She looks great, young dragon. But remember she has to be beautiful on the inside."

"I know grandfather. You once told me 'Beauty is how you feel inside, and it reflects in your eyes' she has that reflection in her eyes, grandfather and even if I am the only one who sees it. That's enough for me." Jacob smiled at Rose as she waved at him.

"Very well, Young dragon come here." His grandfather said as he opened his arms for Jake.

Jake hugged the old man. As he released him is grandfather looked death tired.

"What's wrong grandfather?" Jake asked worried.

" _it has been several years now Jacob. You look so much like her. Your eyes, the way you act. Every time I see you I see her. As much as it pleases me so does it hurt, your mother was a wonderful dragon._" He said in draconic.

"Thank you grandfather." Jake said as he bowed and stepped backwards.

As he did this he walked into the one and only Gregory.

"Watch it, idiot." Gregory said in his annoying voice that would even put the annoying orange to shame.

Jake sighed and turned with a mock smile he turned towards Gregory.

"If it isn't my cousin Greggy. Big day… Hm?" Jake said trying to be polite.

"First it's Gregory. And second, I beat you at getting the bond first." Gregory said as he stuck out his tongue.

Jake chuckled.

"This isn't a competition Greggy. I'll bond with the person I love. Not some desperate girl. The last time you won, was because I lost on a technical error. If it wasn't for that stupid one circle around the island I would have won with eighteen circles against one."

"Still I won so I am better. I even got named by a bard last week."

Jake's eyebrows rose.

"Whoa last week. Let's see I got named." Jake pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh yeah 6 years ago as Jacob the fierce. What's yours? Gregory the momma boy."

Gregory Glared at Jake. But his glare turned into a cruel smile.

"At least I have a mother."

This enraged Jacob.

"Say that again and this will be your funeral." He hissed.

Some of the family had heard the exchange between the two dragons and even if they were family. They enjoyed fights between dragons. Jacob's grandfather got out of his chair and braced himself hoping Gregory wouldn't be so foolish to repeat what he said.

Gregory's cruel smile got even wider as he noted he hit a nerve.

"I said. At least…" his sentence got ended by a clawed fist connecting to his jaw.

He flew at least 20 feet before landing on a table which gave away because of the impact and his weight.

Because of the anger that had formed inside of Jake, the hand he used to hit Gregory with had turned into his dragon claw. A blazing fire burned inside his eyes. As he pushed through the dragons that were in his way. So angry he could kill Gregory at an instant.

As he nearly reached Gregory his human form gave away and his giant dragon form appeared.

Gregory's mother who was already at the side of her son saw Jake coming and went into her dragon form also.

"Get out of my way." Jacob hissed. "He deserves it."

The mother of Gregory trembled from fear and the rage in Jake's voice. Jake forced her out of the way and lifted the limp body of Gregory in his claw. He raised his other claw to slash at Gregory. But got halted by someone screaming his name.

"Jake!" The voice of rose screamed. "He's out, he can't hurt you no more."

Rose ran as fast as her feet could go. As she reached Jake she tugged at one of his front paws.

"Come on, don't make it worse than it already is."

Jacob looked at all the persons who were present at the 'party' and felt a pang of regret. He dropped Gregory and took some steps backward. The shock of what he had done overwhelming him.

He reverted back to Human form and saw his aunt looking at him with a terrified look on her face.

"I-I am sorry." He whispered. "He said something about my mom. I couldn't control myself. I am so sorry."

Now Jonathon reached Jake and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Jake, it is better if we leave."

The trio started to walk towards the portal but before they left the group, Jonathon heard the mother of Gregory saying.

"How dares that bastard child to hit my pumpkin."

He turned and walked towards the woman.

"How did you call my son?" He asked his voice as calm before the storm.

"Bastard child. That's what I called him. didn't you tell him you and Suzan never made the bond. He doesn't even belong in this family and neither do you. we invited you only out of decency. Because she bared him" She hissed at Jonathon.

Jonathon shot a look at the woman which would send chills through a mortal's spine. His expression changed into fear as he looked at Jake.

Who stood there eyes wide and shaking his head.

"Jacob I." Jonathon tried.

"How could you!" Jake suddenly shouted. "You told me you loved her with your life! And now I have to hear from others you never bonded?"

Jonathon felt desperate. "Jacob please listen…"

"No…" Jake said tears now rolling freely over his cheeks. "I won't ,come on Rose. We're leaving."

Rose shot a look that said don't worry at Jonathon and followed Jake.

Jonathon fell to his knees he felt completely drained. Every bit of willpower was sucked out of him.

"Jonathon?" A voice asked as the person placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jonathon looked up only to look into the face of Jake's grandfather.

"Please Lao Shi leave me alone." He begged.

"Come." Lao Shi said as he lifted Jonathon and walked with him to the portal.

"Jake will never forgive me." Jonathon said his cheerful self washed out of him.

"Jacob is a great dragon. with an even greater heart." Lao Shi said as they arrived at the portal.

"He will forgive you. I will talk to him. I know why you and Suzan never bonded. The bond has his advantages and his disadvantages. Jake will understand." Lao Shi said as he gave Jonathon a caring smile.

"Sometimes I wish it was me who died that day." Jonathon sighed.

"Don't, you both were young. The gods decided that it was my daughters time to go. Not yours. Now go I will talk to Jacob soon." Lao Shi sadly said.

Jonathon bowed for the old man and walked through the portal.

**End of chapter**

**So you liked it? I hope. Till next update. :D**

**Reviews are love, **

**Onej6**


	17. Chapter 16

_There is no right and wrong._

_It's all a matter of perspective._

_What I am doing is the wrong thing in your eyes, but is right in mine_

_We all make choices that hurt other people. Only to save ourselves_

_We try to comfort the people we hurt and love, through soothing words and deeds_

_Does it matter?_

_Maybe not at the moment. _

_I did wrong as I was alive and now I serve the devil,_

_Luring people in doing the same non existing wrong things._

_Remember, right and wrong are only a matter of perspective._

_In the end it all is survival of the strongest._

_-Thrishale-_

**XXXX**

Jonathon walked through the portal only to appear seconds later in his cave. He looked around only to find all sorts of trash littered everywhere. He sighed he knew this would happen but with the events that happened on Draco this was something he could not use at the moment. He shook his head and called Fu dog.

"Where's Jake?" He asked as Fu and Spud reached him. both supporting each other. Obliviously they had been drinking and from how they looked it had been a lot.

"What?" Fu dog said intoxicated. "The kid? He said he was going to cool down or something. Did something happen?"

Jonathon sighed.

"Yeah, He knows about me and Suzan." He sadly replied.

The canine sobered up at an instant dropping the still intoxicated Spud face first to the floor.

"How? What happened?" Fu feverishly asked. "How did he take it?"

Jonathon told Fu what happened. After he was done. Fu cradled his head in his hands.

Fu muttered a few words.

"I told you so, You have had so many years to tell him what the bond is and why you and Susan never made it. If you had told him he would be angry for a few days and forgive you. Now we are both uncertain if he will forgive you. He might even never bond himself."

Fear flushed Jonathon's face. "I don't want that to happen Fu, you know that."

The canine looked at the man, pity in his eyes.

"You've should have thought about that before not telling him."

On a rock plateau somewhere in a valley

A red dragon sat staring of in the distance a blond haired girl standing next to him caressing the manes on his back.

"He never bonded with her Rose. How could he?" The dragon said as his head slumped.

"Jake, there can be a lot of reasons why he didn't bond with your mom. Go ask him."

"What use does it have? I turned my back on him in front of my family." Jake snorted. "At least I thought was my family, now I know they see me as a bastard child."

Rose used her hands to make Jake look at her.

"Don't. you're not a bastard." She said as she smiled at him. "Why do people need something to show their love. You're parents maybe never bonded, but if someone wants proof of their love it is sitting right in front of me. Don't let your spirits be broken by the words of others, you're too good for that."

"Maybe, but how can you know." he said as he reverted back to human form. "you have only known me for a few days."

Rose smiled and caressed his cheek.

"The eyes tell more than words can say if we only are willing to look into them deep enough."

Unaware to them both their faces were less than an inch apart from each other.

"That's poetic." Jake said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah, sure." Rose said between passionate kisses.

They both walked backwards against the mountain wall. They slowly laid down on the rock surface. After a while they only kept staring at each other Rose slowly drifting off to sleep. As her breathing slowed and her small snore appeared. Jake knew she was asleep. Small drops fell down on the face of the beauty which made her form silly faces. Jake stifled a laugh. He turned into his great dragon from and made a circle around Rose he used his wing to shield her from the rain and wind. Rose cuddled against Jake enjoying the warmth emitting from him. Jake smiled once again at the beauty and went to sleep himself.

The next day Rose awoke by a strong warm wind blowing through her hair as she opened her eyes she look at the face of the still sleeping Jacob. She slowly stood trying not to wake him. She tried to push away his arm which blocked the way out of the shelter created by Jake. She used her weight to push it and grunted, as it didn't work. She turned as she heard a deep chuckle.

"Going somewhere?" Jake asked amused.

"No…I was just."

"Don't sweat." Jake said as he lifted his arm. "Just joking."

"So what you are going to do now?"

Jake sighed and reverted to human form.

"I don't now I thought about what you said and.." He paused. "I think I will talk with my father. Let him explain, He wants the best for me."

Rose nodded. Jake turned dragon again and invited Rose on his back as they flew towards the cave Rose laid with her head on his neck and playing with his manes.

They arrived at the cave sometime later. As they got there Jonathon sat on a boulder outside the cave his clothes drenched by the rain the day before as he lifted his head his eyes could be seen they were bloodshot.

He slightly gasped as he saw Jake land. He got up and walked towards his son. Tears forming in his eyes.

Jake who had already turned into his human form stood completely still with a upset look on his face. Rose gave him a nod and walked inside this was something between him and his father.

"Jake I'm sorry." Jonathon started. "I should have told you earlier. But I couldn't find the guts to do so. I'm sorry."

"Dad." Jake said. "It's not entirely your fault. I could have reacted differently but I didn't. for that reason I am sorry."

Jonathon slowly walked up to his son and hugged him. It took a while but Jake did the same.

Jonathon released his son and nodded.

"I am sure you want to know why I and your mother didn't bonded."

Jake nodded.

"Jake to let you know. The bond has it's good sides and it's bad sides. One particular bad side forced us not to make the bond."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"I will come to that. If I would have bonded with your mother. We would share one heartbeat. Our minds would be one in two bodies. Our life would be prolonged. In battle we can predict each other's move and refine it so we would be even more dangerous than we were as we weren't bonded."

"So why didn't you do it?" Jake asked not knowing what his father tried to say.

"If we had been bonded before that day. You wouldn't have any parents at all. I also would have died."

"How?" Jake's voice was now trembling.

"We would have shared one heartbeat Jake. It is the most wonderful thing about the bond and at the same time the most horrible. If one participating in the bond dies, so does the other. It is a rule that can't be broken, never."

It was Jonathon's voice which was now shaking.

Jake couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. His parents didn't bond so if something happened there was always one of them that could protect him.

"I didn't know." Jake whispered.

"Only because I never told you, again I'm sorry."

"No… You did this for me. I am the one who has to be sorry. You never bonded because of me. to protect me." Jake said understanding his father.

Jonathon smiled.

"the love of me and Suzan was one of the strongest but our love for you was even greater. Come on son we go inside."

Out of nowhere Jake hugged his father.

"Thanks for being there for me. I know it has cost you much. And I am grateful for it."

"Don't I have gotten a perfect son out of it."

They both walked towards the cave where Rose stood arms folded, smiling at them.

**End of chapter.**

**So another chapter by yours truly. LOL hope you enjoyed it. Can someone please tell me how the things on the back of a dragon are called I called them manes now but I am sure that isn't correct. It was the best I could come up with.**

**We nearing the end of the part that contains Rose's uncle but the story doesn't end here I still have another villain up my sleeve you already met him say hi! **

**Reviews are love,**

**Onej6**


	18. Chapter 17

Giles flew as fast as he could as he neared the mansion of his cousin. He circled it a few times to find a entrance point. As he scanned the north side he found an open window. He dived towards it and landed inside turning human again.

As he looked through the room he saw something that would give him nightmares the rest of his life.

"Turok! In the name of Camelot put some clothes on will ya." He said as he adverted his eyes. "What the hell are you doing."

"What does it look like? Silly." He said as he put on a satin bathrobe. "Something Cerberus showed me spices up the relationship."

"You were suffocating her. That spices up the relationship?" Giles said shocked.

"Yes, it maybe look strange. But I am strange and by the way we take turns."

Giles mumbled some incoherent words.

"So what brings you here?" Turok asked as he led Giles to the living room.

As they arrived both got seated and Turok used magic to make tea appear.

"I know Cerberus was here." Giles said getting serious.

Turok raised an eyebrow.

"What did he want?" Giles continued.

Turok placed his cup of tea on the table.

"Darling, you know I don't talk about my customers."

"Still I want to know. So what is it." Giles said voice slightly raised.

"Calm down sweetie. I don't like it if people raise their voice towards me without any reason" Turok said completely out of his normal behavior.

"Please." Giles begged. "He wants to kill Rose. I really need to know."

Turok looked at Giles wide eyed.

"You mean Rosie? That sweet little girl? Why would he do that." He said. "Why did he bought that? doesn't make sense."

"Bought what?" Giles asked.

"He bought Sphinx hair. He took it with him yesterday."

A expression of fear spread around Giles's face.

"Oh no. I have to go get there as quickly as I can." Giles franticly said as he got up.

"Get where? Darling relax."

Giles didn't even listen anymore he ran towards a window and swung it open he jumped out of it and turned into a robin and took of leaving a confused Turok.

**XXXX**

"You two seem pretty close now." Rose said.

She and Jake were taking a walk through the forest searching herbs for Spud.

"Who?" Jake asked as he rummaged through some bushes and picked a plant they needed.

"You and your dad."

Jake smiled.

"Yes, after you were asleep we spent the whole night talking. He told me a lot about my mother. Things I didn't know. She once ate a dragon slayer." Jake shuddered. "I can't imagine me doing that. killing one is one thing but eating someone."

"We all have our crazy sides." Rose shrugged.

Jake looked at her dumfounded.

"That isn't grossing you out?"

"No, when I was little I liked to eat spiders still do." She simply said.

Jake was now looking at her mouth open.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Uh… that's why the last time we kissed I pulled out a spider leg between my teeth." He amusingly said.

"Oh… stop it, it was a joke. I did it but not anymore. I am spider free."

They both chuckled and continued looking.

After a few minutes Jake groaned in agony.

Rose turned and supported him.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Don't know. I suddenly felt pain and felt awfully tired " He said between pants. "it's over now, better get back to the cave and ask Fu."

Rose agreed and supported Jake who was reluctant at first but gave in as he saw it had no use. Once back at the cave they told Fu what happened.

"Are you, sure kid?" Fu asked his face full with worry.

"Yes, all of a sudden I felt a pain through my entire body and felt weak."

Fu pondered for a moment.

"I am pretty much sure it's sphinx hair." He said as he looked through the basket with collected herbs. "Nothing in here can cause such a reaction. The strange part is why it is in the forest. Sphinxes don't live here they in this region of the world, it's too cold."

Jake now looked worried as well as Rose. Suddenly they heard a thunderous roar of agony. They ran outside the cave to find Jonathon under some kind of net. Smoke coming from him as it burned into his flesh.

The pain and the weakness returned in Jake's body as he came near it.

Fu ran towards Jonathon.

"john what happened." He said as he tried to pull of the net.

"Run." Jonathon weakly said.

Rose walked Jake back into the cave and got her sword.

"Stay here." She said to him.

She got out outside and walked towards Jonathon she cut the net of him and dragged his now unconscious human body towards the cave. She got stopped by an arrow penetrating in the ground in front of her.

A cackle made her turn around. Her eyes widen as she saw who was standing on a ledge a few feet away bow in hand.

"Going somewhere, Rose?" He asked.

Rose growled.

"I can't believe you're doing this, why?"

"With you out of the way. I can finally get what I deserve." He said.

"The only thing you deserve is a sword through your heart." Rose said as she charged.

Her uncle simply smiled.

He unsheathed his sword and waited for his niece to attack. She reached him and swung her sword at him. He blocked it and cackled.

"Is that all you got?" He mocked her.

"Just getting started." She said as she turned and made another slash at him again he easily blocked.

She was getting annoyed by the fact he was mocking with her.

She roared and made a low swipe with her leg causing him to fall down. He tried to get up but was stopped by a sword sticking in his neck.

"This is over." Rose said. "Leave."

Her uncle chuckled.

"You think it's over? Tell that to my boys."

Another arrow struck her in her shoulder causing her to fall backwards. Her uncle got up and used her sword and pointed it on her neck.

"The tables are turned now."

Rose glared at him.

"What are you waiting for? Do it."

A cruel smile formed on his face.

"A moment, Roselyn. Let me enjoy the moment."

He slowly pushed the sword into her neck.

"Bye, Roselyn."

Rose closed her eyes waiting for the sword to penetrate her neck. A tremendous feral roar could be heard. the next thing she knew she felt the sword leaving her neck and her uncle screamed in pain. She opened her eyes and saw Jake standing in dragon form blood dripping from his claw. As she looked for her uncle she found him chest slashed against a tree seemingly lifeless.

Jake turned and walked to Rose.

"are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, only got hit by an arrow in the shoulder."

He smiled.

"Come, we go inside fix you up."

As they slowly walked to the cave. Rose's back arched several times. As Jake looked at her he saw several arrows protruding from her back.

He looked towards the tree where her uncle laid. At the sides where several men dressed in black. with Shadow standing in front of them.

"I always finish my job dragon. always."

A anger so great flowed through Jake's veins that a blazing fire engulfed his dragon form. He lunged at the men and shredding them to pieces as if they were little pieces of paper. After his anger subdued his human form appeared. He cradled Rose in his arms, tears flowing freely over his cheeks.

Jonathon, Fu and Spud arrived at the scene. All looked horrified. Jake looked up to them.

"What can I do. She can't die. She just can't." He sobbed. "I'll do anything. Please."

Jonathon looked at his son. Not knowing what to say or how to help him. Suddenly his wife's voice entered his head.

"_The bond"_ Was all it said.

His eyes widen in realization.

"Jacob, the bond use it. If your heart is strong enough it will save her."

Jake looked at the face of Rose her eyes closed her breathing slowing.

"Do it." Jonathon whispered.

Jake nodded and started to speak in draconic.

_Once two separate hearts beat now as one. To minds separated becoming one. Your life is my life and my life is your life. By the power of the dragon's heart I commit myself and live with you forever._

Jake continued as fire started to engulf both him and Rose. Both started to levitate and a dragon made out of fire swirled around them.

Out of Jakes core comes his soul, the same happens with Rose. The souls combine with each other to form one soul one part goes back into Jake an one into Rose. After this a silent explosion of power dropped the two back on the ground.

Jonathon who was knocked back by the blast. Got on his feet and run to his son. Fu and Spud ran towards Rose.

"Did it work?" Spud asked.

"We don't know yet. We will have to wait." Jonathon sadly said.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you liked it. This took a awful long time to write. It's half past twelve here and I have to get up at 6 tomorrow. I never again going to fish at sea. the time you have to get up is just too early. I really not in the mood to proofread it. So there probably be more errors as usual.**

**Reviews are love,**

**Onej6**


	19. Epilogue

Two days had passed since the fight and neither Jake or Rose had become conscious. Giles had returned and they had told him what happened.

Jonathon paced impatiently through the cave's bedroom.

"What's wrong Fu dog? Why does it take so long? They should been awake already." He nearly shouted.

"Calm down John. Jakes magic is currently trying to fix all damage done to them. It takes time for that to happen." Fu dog said trying to calm Jonathon.

Jonathon collapsed on a chair and cradled his head in his hands.

"I know, but it is nerve wrecking to wait so long. What if I killed my own son by telling him to make the bond."

Spud placed a hand on Jonathon's shoulder.

"You didn't kill your son. He will live mark my words. In these few days I've been around him. I can feel a strong aura surrounding him. just a little bit more patience."

In the minds of Jake and Rose.

Rose opened her eyes and laid on something that emitted light

She groaned there was a major pain in her back but a pleasant warmth as well. She got on her feet and looked around her.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Make an educated guess." A male voice came from behind her.

She turned and saw Jake smiling at her. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth.

"Are we dead? Is this heaven or hell? How did you die?" She shouted grabbing Jake by his arms.

Jake silenced her with a kiss. As they parted Rose had a dreamy look on her face.

"On the second question I have the answer. Now the rest."

Jake chuckled.

"No we're not dead. So that renders question number three invalid."

"Than what happened to us and where are we? " She asked.

"We are in our mind and we are kind of…"

"Kind of what?" She asked eyes narrowed.

"Kind of bonded."

Rose looked at him mouth hanging open.

"We are what?"

"We are bonded. I did it to save your life." He said as he caressed her cheek.

Rose smiled at him.

"So… that means?"

"Yes we are connected, through heart, mind and love." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"If we are bonded why are we here and not awake."

"You were hurt really bad. I can feel it too. Our magic is trying to heal you. I don't want you to feel pain so I keep us asleep." He said.

"You can feel it too? How?"

"Part of the bond. Your pain is my pain and my pain is your pain." He causally said.

"Why are you doing this for me? You could have let me die. Then you could go on with your life."

Jake hugged her and laid his chin on her head.

"I am selfish. I didn't want to lose you. I had no other choice."

They both stood there for several minutes until Rose said.

"Jake I am ready to wake up. I really don't feel any pain anymore."

Jake smiled at her.

"Okay, when you are awake you might feel some changes."

"What changes?" She asked him.

He leaned in to kiss her again. "Good ones."

Back to the cave…

A portal opened and out of it came Loa Shi, Gregory and his mom.

"How is he?" Loa Shi worriedly asked. "It took a while to get the right ingredients for the portal."

"They are still asleep. John just fell asleep also he had been awake for almost two days now." Fu dog said as he rubbed his eyes. "What are they doing here?"

"I have spoken to them over what happened. My observations were that Gregory started the fight and I and his mother agree that she and Gregory will apologize to Jake. Am I right." He said at the last sentence he raised his voice a little.

Both Gregory and his mom mumbled an almost inaudible yes.

"So Fu now tell me what exactly happened." Loa Shi asked as he got seated.

"Two days ago we were attacked by the murderer of Susan. Rose's uncle. He used Sphinx hair to render Jonathon powerless and tried to kill Rose. Jake killed him. but Rose got hit she was dying. So Jake made the bond to save Rose." Fu explained.

"Mom you said I was going to make the bond first." Gregory whined.

"Now is not the time pumpkin." She shushed him and nervously smiled at a glaring Loa Shi.

"The bond?" Loa Shi continued. "He really loves the girl to do so. But there is a problem Fu and both you and I know what that is."

"The council." they both simultaneously said.

"But what are they going to do? It's not like they can break the bond its permanent." Fu dog stated.

"No the bond cannot be broken. If they disapprove they will kill them. They have done it before and they will do it again."

"Can't you do something?" Fu dog asked.

"With my reputation in the council I will try to make them approve. The thing is they don't like humans very much."

Fu dog nodded.

"The changes she will go through you think she can handle them?" Loa Shi asked.

"I can only hope for Jake." Fu dog replied.

Their attention was caught by a groan coming from Rose.

Jonathon was awake in a flash and ran towards Rose.

"You've made it." He said his voice full of happiness.

Rose opened her eyes and notice something had changed. Normally the cave was dimly lit now she could see every detail even in the darkest corner.

She rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, is Jake awake already."

Jonathon turned to look at his son who already sat straight a smile plastered on his face.

"Dad I just bonded." He said happily.

"I can see son. I can see."

In the depths of hell…

Cerberus was carried by two shade demons led by Thrishale towards the camber of the devil. As they arrived he was ungraciously dropped on the floor.

"Jake has bonded with her master." Thrishale said.

The eyes of The devil narrowed and took a deep breath.

"Pity, a setback in my plan. Never mind now I have to convince two dragons to sign the contract."

"Two dragons master?" Thrishale asked confused.

"A side effect of the bond. Nothing to worry about and he is going to help us."

Cerberus got on his feet.

"What makes you think I will help you."

"Don't you want revenge on your niece. I can give that to you. all I need is your commitment and loyalty." The devil replied calmly.

Cerberus pondered for a moment.

"Do I have another option?"

"You can always rot in here your choice." The devil shrugged.

"I will do it." Cerberus quickly said.

The devil smiled.

"Wonderful. Now come." He said as he got of his throne his big fire dragon form shrank to a humanoid size black dragon. he led Cerberus and Thrishale towards a cauldron full of black goo.

"To make a unbeatable monster you need to start with the right ingredients."

Cerberus looked at him confused.

"What do you mean."

"I have everything I need except the monster to start from. Now I also have the last thing. That will be you. Get in cauldron." The dragon said.

"I am not getting into that thing." Cerberus said backing away.

"We just had a verbal agreement. You don't break those. Without a punishment now get in cauldron or experience my wrath." The dragon hissed fire staring to form around his claws.

Fear filled Cerberus heart as he looked into the eyes of the dragon not being able to control his own muscles he walked towards the cauldron and lowered himself into it.

The dragon smiled and pulled a scale of his arm and also threw this into the goo.

"What is going to happen to me?" Cerberus asked frightened.

"You will become even a bigger monster than you already are." The dragon answered and started chanting.

The goo swirled and the soul of Cerberus disappeared into it. After Cerberus was completely gone the dragon stopped chanting.

"Now what?" Thrishale asked.

"We wait. A monster takes time to form. Even if you start with one. Until it is ready. That blasted dragon and his mate will live their short happily ever after. " He said and started cackling.

Thrishale didn't cackle with him, an expression of worry formed on her face. She hoped this would not become too much for the world to take.

**End of story.**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**I really want to thank all frequent reviewers. Ada, Luiz and Fu dog.**

**Also the rest of the reviewers all of guys you are AWESOME.**

**There will be a sequel the first chapter will hopefully not take too long to write. But first I am going to put some imagination juice into TWOW.**

**She told me she feels ignored. So well I have to keep her happy.**

**Thanks again. You guys really are awesome.**

**Onej6**


End file.
